


Outcasts

by jenny_pig



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_pig/pseuds/jenny_pig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saebyl Waters is a bastard Targaryen girl who's always been forced into things and never had a say in her own life. What happens, though, when you aggravate the Queen and forced to leave the city? It's best to bring a dog for protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Game of Thrones fan fiction, I have posted it on another site so the first few chapters will be up immediately. I hope people enjoy Saebyl.  
> It follows the television series and I attempt not to rewrite the same scenes everyone has seen, to the best of my abilities.  
> Enjoy

 

She was a dead woman, Queen Cersei had sentenced her. There was a war raging beyond the walls of this room where so many of the courts women had found refuge in, but win or loose, she was a dead woman. Saebyl Waters, sat in the corner of the room as she watched her queen drink herself into a stupor, and tried to maintain a calm exterior. Her mind was racing, trying to figure a way to survive this battle.

She always had a tendency to run her mouth. Most of the time people found her clever and amusing but she had pushed one inch too far with Cersei Lannister. Saebyl had made a crack about Joffrey on the battlefield, which made the Queen only see red. She had yanked her by her curly white blonde hair and hissed that if the Lannisters lost this battle, she prayed that she would be able to see the invading soldiers rape and murder her, and if they won, she'll find a punishment more suitable.

She had to run, there was no other option. To where, she had no clue, and how, that was even more of a stretch. She had come straight from Casterly Rock to Kings Landing. A cushioned life is what she lead. She spent her days gabbing, plaiting the ladies beautiful hair into fashionable styles and eating luxurious meals. An uncertain, uncomfortable life never suited her.

 

Her mother, Maebyl, always had a plan. She served Lord Tywin Lannister as hand of the King at Kings Landing. She was a smart woman and kept to herself, but quickly learned her Lords behaviours and how to manipulate them to gain his favour. She managed to do this all while carrying a bastard Targaryen child. Saebyl was never told who her father was but her mother made sure to let her know that if the Targaryens had survived, he would of restored her name but now she was forever cursed with the surname of Waters and the title of Bastard.

When Tywin resigned his post as Hand of the King, Saebyl's mother went back to Casterly Rock with him, where she gave birth. Sae was raised to become a proper lady of court, in hopes that she'd return to King's Landing to be in the Queen's entourage. That was before Saebyl caught Tywin Lannister's eye.

A charismatic and stunning young woman, Saebyl Waters was the talk of Casterly Rock. Bewitching all people that came into her path, she finally caught the attention of the Lord on one fine summer's day. Her mother had never anticipated the possibility of Tywin noticing her daughter but if anyone were to even chip at that icy exterior it would be her.

“I noticed you chatting to Tywin Lannister today.” Mae said to her daughter as she brushed out her long out of control silvery hair.

“Of course you did, nothing I ever do is a secret to you.” She replied with a laugh.

“He stares at you.”

“Of course he does. All the men do. They're so obvious.” Saebyl stared vainly into the mirror.

“Your going to seduce him.” She informed her daughter bluntly.

“What? Mother, I think you've had one too many glasses of wine.” She looked round to her mother to see her stern expression. She rolled her eyes. “Mother, everyone knows that man's heart was buried with his wife's corpse.”

“He seems to have taken an interest in you. I don't know how you do it but you've got the entire court of Casterly Rock wrapped around your finger.”

“He's a man, he just wants some where to stick his prick.”

“And you're going to be the place he puts it.”

“Mother! You're whoring me out now? Is that what I am to you?” She stood suddenly to face her mother who still towered over her petite frame.

“You're telling me that you are a pure and just young woman? That if I wandered down to that inn there wouldn't be a certain sell sword pining after you and writing bawdy poetry?” She replied puffing out her chest. Her daughter glared back at her.

“It's a stupid idea mother, I won't do it.” She changed the subject as she sat back in front of the mirror and resumed combing her own curly locks.

“You will cast your little spell on him and have his bastard son.” Maebyl told her daughter as simply as asking her to fetch water.

“A bastard son? Why would I ever do that?” Her jaw was hanging open. She knew the trials and tribulations of being a bastard.

“Jaime cannot have Casterly Rock, he is a knight and took certain vows, Cersei's son will be king and there is no way in seven hells that Tywin Lannister will ever give it to Tyrion. He's running low on options. If you give him a healthy Lannister boy, that he recognizes...” She gave a mischievous grin.

A million thoughts rushed through Saebyl's mind. How could she, a bastard, willingly let another be born but if her mother's plan went smoothly, they would have Casterly Rock. Her son would be a Lannister, one of the most respected names in the land. She would be set for life, and Tywin Lannister was an old soldier, surely he'd die soon. She stared at herself in the mirror and contemplated all possible scenarios.

“Will I get new clothes?” Her mother smiled broadly and nodded.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She had done it. Casterly Rock was as good as hers, her insurance policy was growing steadily in her womb. It was noticeable now, her mother told her that less then two months and she will greet her son.  
“Soon you will be able to meet your little lion.” Maebyl said proudly, combing out her daughter's wild locks. They seemed to have only grown curlier since falling with child. The wild untamed curls were the only thing she had passed down to her.  
“He will be a dragon, like his mother. I can feel it.” Saebyl pressed a hand to where the child raged within her.  
“Do not say such things. Especially around your Lord.”  
“Do I look stupid to you, mother?” She looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired, the child was very active, there were dark circles under her eyes that she took a concerned effort into hiding. She had to hold Tywin's feeble interest and being heavy with child and looking sorry for yourself was not the way to go about that. When she had found out she was pregnant, she had almost considered going to the nearest brothel and asking what they do in situations like this, but her mother had ratted her out before she got the chance.  
Tywin's reaction to the news was not exactly how she would of imagined the father of her child would give her. She'd always imagined it to be a happy moment, where her husband would pick her up and kiss her and run down the streets proclaiming the news. No, Tywin's reaction was like they had given him another horde of soldiers to use at his command. Triumph, like he had another pawn in his game or back up plan and it had scared Saebyl.  
Though she and her mother got considerably better accommodations and quite generous gifts from him. She was the only thing people gossiped about, the child's heritage was no secret. Now she was getting some hateful rumours spread about her, witchcraft was one of the many speculations had on how she kept the Stone Lions interest.  
She was not used to being hated. She had only ever been loved, and if someone had a problem with her, it was so mild that it was never brought up. These days though, her name and treason were becoming uncomfortably synonymous. Though Tywin reassured her that her fears were groundless, stating that if she was a traitor, he'd personally pull her child from her and drown it in the sea. The whispers only grew louder and harder to ignore as her midsection became more distended.  
She walked down an empty corridor on the way back to her chambers, late one evening. When she heard a shuffling noise behind her, it was already too late. A tall, thin man in a hood grabbed her from behind and pressed a knife to her neck.  
“Now, now, don't scream, little lady. Don't want to be waking up the old Lion now do we?” The stranger taunted.  
“Let me go, what ever they're paying you, Tywin will pay double.” She said in a panicked whisper.  
“It's not the money I'm after sweet thing, it's your little cub. We can't have any more lions roaming around.” He cooed in her ear in a sickly sweet way.  
“My son is no lion.” She growled at him.  
“I think he is, pet or else I've got the wrong whore.”  
“No, you've got the right one but my son is a dragon and you've just attacked his mother.” She took the brief second the attacker needed to think about her statement to stomp hard on his foot, push him off her and yell for the guards. She ran but he was quick, he leaped at her causing her to fall hard to the ground, hitting stomach then head on the stone floor.  
When she woke, she knew something bad had happened after she was knocked out. There was a throbbing pain in her head, abdomen and parts beyond. She felt her stomach, it was considerably smaller then before.  
“My baby-” She managed to gasp out. The Maester shook his head sadly and that was all Saebyl needed to know. She wailed uncontrollably. Everyone left her to it. Her mother came to visit her, and held her for the longest time, trying to console her.  
“My poor, poor child. What do you need?” Maebyl said brushing the tangled mess of hair from her distraught daughters face. She had finally stopped crying after nearly two full days.  
“The man that murdered my son, did they catch him?” She asked in a faltering voice.  
“Yes, they have him in the prisons now, they are going to hang him.” Her mother informed her. Saebyl shook her head and shifted to get out of bed. “No, lie down, you need to recover your strength.”  
“Fuck my strength, I need to see Tywin. I need to see that man. I need to see a blacksmith.” Her voice was stronger now. She winced as she got out of bed but she could stand with tolerable pain. Her mother obeyed her and helped her into a robe and to Tywin Lannister's chambers.  
He was pouring over maps when she stormed into his quarters, her hair mussed, her eyes blood shot but steely. He looked mildly surprised that she was out of bed so soon.  
“Where is the man who took my son from me?” She neglected all the proper curtsies.  
“He's rotting in a cell until I have time to go hang him over the front gates.” Tywin responded in almost a bored tone of voice.  
“Not good enough.” She punched her fist onto the table.  
“What would you have me do, then?” He growled back at her.  
“A hanging is too quick for him. Let me decide his fate, I promise my lord, he will pay for what he has done.” There was a stern, unwavering look in her eye that could only come from a woman robbed of her chance to become a mother.

Her bags and trunk were packed, they were headed to Kings Landing to visit Tywin's children. John Arryn, the King's Hand, had just died, Tywin thought that being former Hand of the King he could lend some assistance or at least that's what he told Saebyl. As they rode through the gates of Casterly Rock, she stared up at the man who had killed her son.  
She had requested the blacksmith make a contraption that secured him firmly in place but kept him alive and looking only forward. Then she requested that someone find out if he had a wife or children, and he did. His ugly little wife was brought in chains before Tywin, Saebyl and her son's assassin. The little wife was gutted before him and stuck on a spike, while the man was strapped into the contraption that had been rigged up. He was kept alive and forced to watch his wife's corpse rot. She whispered to the murderer, “You've woken this dragon, I want you to feel my pain.”.  
It was a long journey, especially for her still recuperating body. Riding horse back was nearly unbearable and riding in a carriage with a bunch of old ninnies that would paw around the subject of her dead child was even more painful. Saebyl kept her composure in spite of all these things, she appropriately wore black the entire journey but had found her old talents in being the centre of attention. Moping wouldn't give her another son.  
The entire way she wondered why in seven hells she went on this trip. Tywin has requested she join him and her mother insisted that she go. Maebyl had stayed behind, told her daughter it was time she became her own woman and forge her way in the world. Now, she sat atop a horse, wanting to cry from the pain of it all, riding towards a foreign place with a man who could be her grandfather.

Though on arrival, life in the capital made that trip worth while, she now regretted not wanting to come and grumbling about it on the way here. There were so many other things to do in court, so many interesting people, so much wine and food. She ate and drank the days away with her new companions. It was even better when the Royal family rode north, the castle seemed so empty, she explored without fear, no Cersei Lannister breathing down her neck.  
King Robert had decided to make some man from the North his Hand. It was no concern to Sae, she was more concerned about keeping Tywin's fancy. He had been cold to her the entire trip, and when she had forced to turn him away at her chambers because the Maester did not think it prudent for her to lay with anyone yet, it only resulted in an icier wall than the one that kept the wildlings out.  
“I'm leaving back for Casterly Rock, tomorrow.” Tywin announced to Saebyl when she was summoned to his chambers. She had worn her most beautiful dress in order to please him again, she had finally been given a clean bill of health.  
“Oh, very well, I'll have my things packed straight away, my Lord.” She curtsied briskly, surprised by the news. They were scheduled to stay at least another fort night.  
“No, I am leaving for Casterly Rock, you are staying here.” Her poured over his paper work and didn't look up at her. He didn't see her shoulders visibly slump at the news.  
“My Lord?” She treaded these waters delicately.  
“You heard me. You will stay here and be a lady in waiting for my daughter.” Anger swelled up deep inside her but she bit her tongue.  
“Have I done something wrong, my Lord?” She valiantly tried to temper her voice.  
“No, it is just best if you stay here.” He still didn't look at her. The was a heavy pause in the conversation, while a million responses rushed through Saebyl's head. She knew that tone in his voice, he was not to be toyed with at the moment. His stubborn mind was set and there was no amount of flirtations or lewd acts that could change it now.  
“As you wish.” She curtsied again and left the room, running to her chambers, tears flooding down her face. She had lost and now she was stuck in here with strangers, a Queen who hated her, her mother days away, no one to counsel her, and absolutely no one to trust. 

The Queen was even worse then she had imagined. She did not take well to her father's mistress being in her court. For the first few weeks, she took to making passive aggressive remarks about everything, from her distinctly Targareyn looks, her last name of Waters, and her place in Tywin's bed. When Cersei found that her new handmaiden could easily deflect these remarks, and still manage to make the other ladies laugh, the Queen decided to freeze her out. All of the Queen's court dare not even make eye contact with her, no matter even share a few words. It was torture, Sae's natural inclination to be a social butterfly was squashed.  
The only person that only showed her any amount of kindness, was Joffrey's guard, the Hound. When the queen had belittled her with task of carrying a cask of wine to her chambers, she tried valiantly, she had managed to push it to the stairs but couldn't get a grip to lift it up. She sat on the cask and cried, thinking she had finally been broken by the horrid queen.  
“Why does the little bird cry?”A rusty voice broke the silence. Saebyl nearly leapt out of her skin, she thought for sure she had been alone.  
“I'm not crying.” She lied pathetically, sniffling and wiping her eyes on her dress.  
“I'm not stupid, girl.” The Hound came into her view. How he snuck up on her with that heavy armour on, she didn't know.  
“It's the Queen, she's awful to me. Wish I could just, ugh, she wouldn't be saying these things to me if...” she stamped her foot on the ground. “That stupid cu-”  
“Shut it, girl. Do you think we are alone down here? All these walls have ears and worse yet, spiders. Do not give them more ammunition. Come.” He forced her off the small barrel and tucked it under one arm while guiding her back up the stairs. When they reached the Queen's chambers, Sae stopped, collected her self and turned to her rescuer.  
“Thank you, ser.” She bowed her head low, and gave him a brilliant smile. The Hound shifted uncomfortably in his boots.  
“It is not 'ser'” He grumbled. If she had not been so despondent earlier, she would have revelled more so in how uneasy she made him.  
“Apologies.” Her smile turned impish as she turned and allowed him to follow her into the room, adding extra sway in her hips.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Some how through some miracle, Saebyl managed to get herself in as Lady Sansa's handmaiden. Cersei had thought that she would spy on the little northern girl for her, make sure she doesn't do anything foolish or speak to her father, Eddard Stark, who was imprisoned for treason. She had no intention of giving Cersei any information even if she heard any but there wasn't much to report, the girl was too terrified to leave her chambers and barely spoke a word unless spoken to. Regardless of the Stark's situation, Sae was happy, and thanked the gods, old and new.

Sansa was a sweet girl, even if she was betrothed to the most awful boy in the whole realm. She was kind to Sae, and that's all that had mattered, she could finally relax. Saebyl got the chance to return to her first love, books. There were millions of tomes in Kings Landing, and Sansa allowed her to read to her hearts content when they sat in the comfort of her chambers. There she could run off to far off places, with noble knights and dashing princes, someone who would come rescue her.

“Why do you read so much?” Sansa finally asked, looking up from her sewing.

“Because I lack the talent with the needle and thread, my Lady.” She smiled up from her book.

“That's not true, I've seen your stitching, it's just fine. It's just, I've never seen a lady read as much as you, I was just curious, I'm sorry.” The Stark girl turned back to her work, flushed with colour.

“Do not apologize to me, My Lady.” Sae closed her book. “I read because it is more preferable to facing the realities of this world and the world in the tomes is much more romantic than this drudgery we face every day. Do you think they write novels about ladies and their needle work, or their attention to detail? History focuses on women of great beauty, or great strength, or even sometime those of utmost loyalty to their husbands. I read because my name will not be remembered in a book like this, not some bastard daughter of a Targaryen, but it's nice to imagine it might.” She sighed heavily, but swiftly changed to a smile at the sad look on Sansa beautiful face. “It is not so sad, My Lady. Your name will be ever remembered. Queen Sansa, the most beautiful and kind.”

“Queen Sansa, daughter of a traitor.” She frowned at her work, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. Her handmaiden rushed to her side.

“Oh sweet girl, do not cry. I did not mean to make you cry.” The blond knelt in front of the young girl. “We have to be strong. I know what it's like to be abandoned in this city.”

“I've heard that you were Tywin Lannister's-” The child hesitated on the word. She pushed back tears and tried to change the subject of recent transgressions against her family.

“Mistress.” Sae substituted.

“Mistress,” she replied unconvinced, “is it true?”

“Unfortunately.” The handmaiden nodded sadly, taking a seat on a near by stool. “He abandoned me here, without my mother, or any of my friends. It was right before you arrived here”

“He left you with the Queen?”

“Yes, and she was not too pleased with my presence. She did everything, besides actually throwing me in the dungeons, to make my life miserable.”

“I don't know how you could do it. She's an awful woman.” She whispered.

“Yes, she is but you've got to be strong, My Lady. Easier said then done, I'm afraid but you have to believe in yourself. Try to find someone you can trust.”

“Like you?” The future queen raised her eyebrows, Sae gave her a smile.

“Like me. I promise to always help you, should you so need. I am at your service.” She grabbed the girl's hand and tried to give her a reassuring look.

“Can I ask one other thing?” Sansa asked timidly.

“What ever you wish, my Lady.”

“Is it true that you carried Tywin's child?” Saebyl went white and rigid. She did her best every day not to think of her little dragon. A rap on the door extinguished their conversation.

Joffrey flounced in, with his Hound at his heels, he looked like a small child who had been given his own pony. Sansa's face reflected the opposite. Pale and lifeless, she looked at her betrothed with sad red eyes.

“My Lady, it's time for us to go.” He held his arm out for her to take. “You can return to my grandfather's whore afterwards.” Sae wanted to slap the shit eating grin off his face. While she and the Hound stood aside to let the couple move through the door, she grabbed his arm before he could follow.

“Watch her, what ever happens out there, please.” Sae pleaded looking up to Sandor's scarred visage. The curt nod she got was enough for her to release her death grip over the towering man.

She watched The Hound stalk after the young couple before closing the door. She pressed her back against it and slid to the floor where she allowed herself to cry for only a minute over the memory of her child and her abandonment in King's Landing. Picking herself off the floor, she tidied the room and sent for Sansa's favourite lemon cakes and a fresh bouquet of flowers, preparing for the worst when Sansa returned.

 

Nothing could have prepared her for what had actually happened. Sae had it on good authority that Lord Eddard Stark would be granted pardon and allowed to live out his days on the Wall. She anticipated Sansa being distraught over never seeing her father again and him leaving in infamy, but not this.

When she was brought back to her chambers, the news had already circulated. Ned Stark's head was being impaled on a spike for the castle walls. The poor girl was white as a ghost, eyes blood shot and puffy. There was nothing that could be said or done to help the dismal girl. Saebyl just held her and allowed her to cry when she needed, so be sung to, or just was in her presence.

It was late in the night when Sansa hiccuped and finally croaked out, “You never answered me.”

“Answered what, sweet girl?” Sae asked, stroking little lady's auburn hair. She no longer felt like a handmaiden, more an older sister.

“If you carried Tywin Lannister's bastard.” Her voice was wavering and weak.

“Oh, my Lady, you don't want to hear about that.” The bastard Targaryen responded.

“Please?” Those glassy blood shot eyes turned up at her, and she returned a sad smile.

“It is not a happy tale.” Saebyl warned.

“I am in no mood for happy tales.” Sansa said, turning her head to rest back onto her handmaiden's lap.

She resumed untangling the Tully locks with her fingers and sighed. “I did carry his child. I don't know how, exactly, but I managed to get that Stone Lion's attention. My mother forced me into it, saying that Jaime can't have Casterly Rock and there was no way that Tywin would give it to Tyrion. So...” Sae bit her lip, she had never told this story to anyone. “People didn't like me, not when they began to notice my belly. I got called terrible names but none of it mattered because I had my little dragon.”

“Dragon?” Sansa's brow arched.

“Yes, that's what I called him in private. I knew he was like me, fierce and thrashing. In public, he was the little bastard lion but I knew better, he would be destined for great things.” Sae's breath hitched in her throat, it never grew easier to think about it. “I didn't expect to love the child like I did. I tried to think of it as an investment for my future, that one day I will marry a man I love and he will give me the children I wanted, but it's impossible. Even though I had no feelings towards Tywin, some days I was repulsed by him, even hated him, but I loved the little creature growing inside me.”

“I am to have Joffrey's children.” Sansa said morosely.

“Yes, but they will be a beacon of light in an otherwise dark world, you mark my words. I think even our horrid queen would agree.” She grasped the younger girl's shoulder reassuringly.

“Then what happened? Where is your child now?”

“Dead, my child is dead. It never even lived. I was attacked in the night, making my way from my chamber's to Lord Tywin's. I-” Her lip trembled terribly at the the memory. “I don't remember much, but I just know that my child is gone.” The tears were forcibly suppressed as Saebyl caught her breath.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know” Sansa mumbled.

“Not many people do know. Can I tell you an even worse thing? I am certain it was the Queen's doing.” She confessed out loud. Often she lay in bed at night and think it but it was different giving it an actual voice. There was a long silence, long enough to have Sae doubt if she should of ever said anything.

“I am certain too.” The young Stark girl finally sat up and looked her handmaid in the eye. “I am sorry, truly sorry for you. When I am queen I will make you a proper match. Give you a good husband.” She said earnestly.

Sae gave a small watery laugh. “You are too kind, my Lady but I am not deserving of a good husband.” Something had shifted in their dynamic, the pair felt it. Both abandoned, broken-hearted, traitors in a city waiting to tear them down, they had nothing but a shared hatred for Lannister's.

“If you can bare to be in that awful woman's presence after she murdered your child, I think I can do it for the good of the country.” The would-be-queen sat up, looking more steely and determined. It was as if she had shaken of her youthful skin and became a woman.

“If anyone can bring sweetness to Joffrey's reign, it will be you, my Lady.” She gave her a small smile. “Come, let's get some sleep. We need our strength.” Sansa was easily guided to her bed and tucked in. The lights were extinguished and Sae took out the full plates of food to bring back to the kitchens.

Tired and very upset, she nearly ran headlong into a great black figure. The Hound, how a man of his stature managed to continuously sneak up on her, she'd never know.

“Seven hells!” She cursed nearly dropping one of the stacks of plates in her arms. The hulking man caught them before they came crashing down, only loosing one sweet roll.

“The girl.” He said simply.

“What about the girl?” Sae replied haughtily. The withering glare she received was more then an answer. “I'm not telling you anything, dog. You'll just report back to the Queen.”

“Just as you are supposed to.” She scowled at the harsh reminder. He stole a turkey leg and a roll off one of the plate and turned back down the hall.

Sae bit her lip and hesitated for a moment, “Clegane! Wait!” his scarred visage turned back to her, good eyebrow arched. “I-I don't know what she'll do... I'm worried about her. She has a look in her eye, I know that look, I've worn that look. We need to watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash. I fear for her safety.”

“As do we all.” He replied, stalking back up the hall.

 

She was thankful she had mentioned her qualms to Joffrey's guard dog. Sansa had told her all about her harrowing trip to see her father's head. How cruel her intended was to her, how she considered jumping to her death, taking Joffrey with her. They had a long conversation about it, Saebyl delved into more detail about her son's murderer and the punishment she had invoked. Sansa's face only became more stern and resolved after every conversation they had.

The eldest Stark daughter surprised Sae at Joffrey's name day by showing some newly developing back bone. He had tried to kill a knight that arrived late and drunk by drowning him with further drink. She spoke out, claiming that it was bad luck to kill a man on your name day. A confirming word from the Hound and Joffrey allowed the man to live as a fool. A small victory, Sae gave the future queen a reassuring nod in approval.

But the young king was quickly establishing his persona as a cruel dictator. The help tried to move quickly past him, never making eye contact, his meals were specially prepared to his standard and people dare not disagree with him. Nothing was ever to be to his distaste.

Saebyl was coming back to Lady Sansa's rooms with a small snack for her. Her appetite was small and when ever she desired food, Sae made sure it was there for her. She was the sister she never had and she wanted to keep her safe and healthy.

“You girl!” Joffrey's horrid little voice rang through the corridor. The bastard Targaryen froze solid and hoped there had been someone else in the halls she had not noticed. “You're my Lady's handmaiden, are you not?”

She turned her silvery blond head slowly, plastering a bright smile on her face. “Yes, I am, your Grace.” She gave a small curtsy as to not disrupt the food and drink in her hands.

“Tell me, does my Lady speak of me?” Sae eyed the Hound and Ser Meryn standing menacingly behind the King.

“She does, your Grace.” her violet eyes stared fixedly at the floor.

“What kind of things?” She felt the tension rise in the room.

“She only sings your praises, your Grace.” She was so close to the rooms, she wishes he'd just let her go. She begged him in her mind.

“And why should I believe my grandfather's whore, hm? Look at me and tell me the truth, whore.” The King snapped, her gaze shot to his. His mean little eyes burrowed into hers, but she did not back down. She felt the fire of a dragon burn deep within her, feeling as though if she opened her mouth, she would engulf the King in flames. “Does it anger you that I call you whore?” He was taunting her, looking for a reason to put her head next to Ned Stark's.

“No, your Grace.” She couldn't stop the waver in her voice. Joffrey stepped up to her, he was not much taller then she.

“I hope my Grandfather paid you well. You are a pretty thing. Maybe I should put you back to work, give you to my dog.” His menacing grin sent shivers down her spine. “Ser Meryn.” The king snapped his fingers and the ugly stout knight was on her in a second, hand firmly around her delicate throat, her tray crashing loudly to the ground. “Now, why should I ever believe a whore? You couldn't have been that good, or you'd still be in Casterly Rock bending over for my Grandfather.”

Sae tried for air, but not enough came. Meryn had obviously done this before, not enough to kill her, just enough to hurt and scare. She embraced it, staying calm as she could, looking pleadingly to Sandor Clegane, then back at the King. She would not give him the satisfaction of a struggle.

“Your Grace, your mother is waiting for you in court.” The Hound cut in.

“Do you not like seeing the Targaryen whore in pain? I suppose that's more your brother's tastes. Here dog,” Joffrey snapped his fingers, indicating to Ser Meryn to release his grip, dropping Sae to the ground. “have her. It's on me.” He threw a coper coin at her feet. King Joffrey and his toady turned and left for the throne room.

“Are you hurt, girl?” He towered over her and watched as she tried to recover with as much dignity one could have after being strangled.

Weak, breathy laughter came from the girl on all fours. “A coper, I'm only worth a coper.”

“Stand girl, your Lady will be wondering where you are.” He stooped grabbing the coin off the ground and offering a hand. She stood, involuntary tears streaking her cheeks, neck raw and already bruised.

“Well, aren't you going to take what you've been bought?” Sae asked brazenly. Her eyes burned furiously and she shook with anger, being taken like a whore in a back hall or empty chamber would be the icing on the cake.

Sandor's fist clenched around the coper coin. “You are not a whore and I have not paid you and I would certainly pay more than a coper. Now go.” She glanced up at the man incredulously. “I said go, girl.” He roared.

“The King will ridicule you for your quick return.” She stated, gingerly touching her bruised neck.

“Fuck the King, I'll take the long way around.” He growled under his breath. Sae couldn't help but smile.

“Thank you, Sandor Clegane.” She bowed low to him, as if he were royalty and ran back to the kitchens to fetch another plate of food for Sansa.

“Seven hells.” He muttered to himself as her took the scenic way to the throne room.

With a second tray of food, Saebyl made her way back to Sansa's chambers. This time she heard the soft padded foot steps of someone coming around the corner. She feared it was the queen by the delicate steps, she contemplated turning back around and hiding in the kitchens, but she was annoyed enough in having to make a second trip.

“Ah, Saebyl Waters, fetching a treat for Lady Sansa?” Varys' silken voice called to her.

“Of course, Lord Varys. I try to feed the girl as often as possible, just skin and bone. Though I wager half the ladies of court would give up their fortune to have her frame.” She joked. “I am far too hippy for my own liking.”

“Good child bearing hips, no doubt.” Varys jibed all too knowing, Sae shot him a death stare, she'd never liked that spider. She had her suspicions that it was one of his little birds that told the Queen she had been pregnant. He glanced at her neck and clicked his tongue. “Sweet girl, what happened here?” He gently touched her freshly bruised neck. His flowery perfumes, and unsettlingly soft hands made her want to wretch.

Her own hand went to her neck as she gave a sardonic smile. “A token of esteem from our King.” A small sound of understanding came from the Spider.

“If I'm not mistaken, I believe I saw a huge black hound around here not long ago.” he added.

“These were not issued by a dog, more a toad like creature.” the words came bitterly from her mouth.

“The dog must of broken from his leash then. He is usually so close to his master.” Sae did not like his tone, implying too much.

“At least he's loyal to someone, Lord Varys. If you would excuse me, my Lady has been waiting for some time for me.” She made to move past the plump little man.

“Why yes, of course. I do apologize.” He bowed his bald head and allowed her passage to Sansa's chambers.

“Fucking Spider.” She cursed under her breath.

 


	4. Chapter 4

That little twerp, she could just kill him, that's if he wasn't aiming a cross bow down Sansa's throat. Robb Stark had won another battle, that always enticed Joffrey's wrath. Everything enticed Joffrey's wrath, it was pathetic. He was like an infant begging for a sweet. Saebyl recalled another boy like Joffrey when she was a chid, bratty and willful, always demanding attention. She had pulled his hair and pushed him in the mud just to shut him up, and wished she could do that to her King.

Right now, she feared for Sansa. He had promised her father mercy and look where that got Ned. The bow was in the King's hand, it would be so easy for him to press his finger on the trigger and end Sansa's life. Sae dare not move though, Sansa may be worth something, but she definitely was not. She stood as close as she dare as he made Ser Meryn attack the poor girl.

She could not pull her gaze away from this atrocity. How could a room sit and watch this? Sae looked up at the Hound, even he diverted his gaze away from the monstrous scene. The final straw snapped when her clothes were torn from her delicate frame, the outcry in her throat was interrupted by Tyrion Lannister's voice ringing through the hall, berating Ser Meryn.

The Imp called for someone to fetch something to cover the poor girl with. Sae's feet were still rooted to the ground, still fearing Joffrey's crossbow and ire. Sandor stepped forward, tearing the cloak easily from his back and wrapping it around the distraught girl. Saebyl glared at the Dog as if to say 'why didn't you step in sooner?', only to be met with a similar glare. Turning her gaze in a different direction, she caught Tyrion's henchman, Bronn, staring at her. He gave her a lopsided grin and a wink, which made the entitled Targaryen bastard turn her nose up at him and follow behind Sansa out of the hall. She could still feel his lecherous gaze on her backside and unable to help herself, glanced over her shoulder to see if he was indeed still staring. He was and she grinned despite herself.

 

“You tell anyone about this and I swear, I'll string you up over the front gates by your balls.” Sae breathed heavily into Bronn's ear. He pushed her back against a table in his room, where she had gone looking for him. Her mother always said that she could have danced a thousand willing noble men under her nose but she would always go for the low born sell sword.

It was true, she always preferred rough men that had seen actual danger, not like those highborn boys. Their hands were so soft and usually too grabby, entitled pricks the lot of them and they always smelled of perfume, like a garden. Utterly revolting in Saebyl's eyes. A sell sword however, might be crude and ruthless, but they certainly knew their way around a lady. She liked their calloused hands and scratchy beards, she laughed at their bawdy songs and danced freely with them. She never had to worry about impressing them, or being proper. It was a nice break.

“I promise, little lady. I'll be the vision of discretion.” He replied as his hands danced up her skirts. Bronn was an excellent specimen of a sell sword, he was intelligent and honest and understood the parameters of this arrangement. Relatively clean as well, that was an added bonus.

“And I'm not a whore.” She gasped loudly when he found a particularly neglected part of her anatomy.

“I doubt I could afford you if you were, even working for a Lannister.” She stopped him a moment and looked Tyrion's henchman in the eye.

“You'd pay more than a coper for me?” She asked, breathing heavily and pushing a wild curl out of her face.

“Far more than a coper. Now, are we here to discuss finances or-” his fingers continued their ministrations and Saebyl let out a laugh.

 

The entirety of the Court watched the little princess Myrcella leave for Dorne. Poor thing weeped so openly as her boat was cast away. Saebyl could feel for the girl, being sent off to a land where she knew no one, far from her mother, even if she did despise that woman. Myrcella was a sweet girl, from the few interactions that she had had with her, very different from her eldest brother.

It was no surprise when Joffrey grew bored and irritated at all the emotion from this parting and stormed off. Sansa followed her king, Saebyl shortly behind her but she did not like a tension in the air. The common people seemed to stare more intensely than usual, more mutterings in the air.

“My Lady, stay close.” The handmaiden warned just as the people started calling to them.

It all happened so quickly, Sae did not see what had escalated it to this point but all she knew was that swords were drawn, they were being shoved down the streets and there were things being pelted at them. Things only escalated further and someone shoved her to the ground, and she lost her grip on her Lady. The other women in the entourage were gone.

“Sansa?!” She cried, looking around frantically. She thought she saw a flash of auburn hair go down a hall, so she fought and shoved in that direction. Things seemed to clear when a great looming figure shoved through the masses. “Clegane!” He caught her round the middle, she looked up frantically at him. “Sansa! She's gone. I think I saw her that way.” She pointed to the route she thought she saw her at.

“Stay close girl and take this.” He handed her the small blade on his belt. She gripped it so tight her knuckles were white, the other hand was wrapped firmly around Sandor's belt as she followed closely behind.

There was no mistaking Sansa Stark's screams from behind a closed door. The Hound strode so quickly, Saebyl could hardly match his pace. She finally let go of his belt when they entered the room that housed the screams.

Four men towered over the beauty's thrashing frame. She screamed so frantically that it was everything in Sae to stay put and watch one by one as the cretin's fell to Sandor's sword. She waited patiently by the door, small dagger still in hand, as he scooped up the future Queen over his shoulder and put his other hand to the small of Sae's back urging her forward.

People were now too concerned with killing each other that it was easier to return to safety. They were still jostled around and more then one man found the Hound's fist in his face but they made it through the doors. They were safe and now the shock and reality settled in. She had nearly lost her dearest and only friend.

When Sandor put Sansa down, Sae could not stop from placing a small appreciative kiss on the man's unmarred cheek. “Thank you, Sandor Clegane. You saved us.” He said nothing but stood quickly, saying something about Sansa being hurt but she was already tending to it and bringing the little lady back somewhere more comfortable.

 

Saebyl sat in the corner of the room reading, her current fascination with the healing properties of certain herbs was being tested by the new handmaiden. Shae, she called herself, a foreigner. She was having a hard time assessing this dark haired beauty. Silently, she watched as the new girl carefully combed out Sansa's hair, feeling a twinge of jealousy. She had been around for a few weeks now but she still got an uneasy feeling from her.

“Ouch! You're not doing it right, Saebyl, you do it.” Sansa complained at Shae's fumbling attempts to undo the complicated twists and braids in their Lady's hair.

“I'm sorry, my Lady.” Shae bowed her head and shot the silvery blond a nasty look.

“It's alright, I've got it. Sansa's hair is tricky, it is so soft, it just trickles like water out of your hands. I really had to twist and and tie it good.” Sae gave a playful laugh. “It is too bad it is not the style to wear it loose and free. I would be grateful for it.” She twirled a loose spiral that had escaped its braid. Shae merely glowered and cleaned the dinner trays off the table. Finally, the last braid was undone and brushed out and Sansa was ready to be dressed for bed.

As Shae brought the soft night gown, there was a knock on the door. Saebyl crossed the room quickly, wary of who could be knocking at this time of night. The slow heavy creak of the room revealed the visitor to be Bronn.

“Ah, just the Lady I'm looking for. My Lord wishes to have a word with you. If that's alright, My Lady” He asked Sansa, who nodded carefully. Sae slipped out the door, closing it quickly behind her.

“What does Lord Tyrion want with me?” She asked slightly fearful of what the pint sized Hand of the King could want with her.

“Nothing.” He grinned down at her. “It just seemed like a good lie to tell to get you back to my chambers.”

“You are revolting. If you'd excuse me, I need to tend to Lady Sansa.” She went to reach for the door handle.

“What if I told you that I had a present for you?” Bronn pressed his left hand over her shoulder to keep the door closed, looming over her.

Sae's brow arched, a smirk played on her lips. “What kind of present and if it's your cock, you're going to find me returning it quite aggressively.” She crossed her arms and leaned back.

“That was part of it, but there was more, come and I'll show you.” He tugged lightly at the front of her dress.

“I can't stay long.” She allowed herself to be pulled from the door. Tyrion's toady gave her a lopsided grin and they set off down the halls. They walked briskly, Bronn two paces ahead to appear as

if he was escorting her, this was not the first time they had done this. Sae tried to appear as demure as possible but excitement grew deep within her. She always enjoyed receiving gifts, her mind raced at what it could be.

“Awful late for you to be roaming the halls, Sell Sword.” The Hound's gruff voice rang through the hall.

“Actually, it's pretty early. Haven't even done my normal rounds yet.” Bronn retorted, not looking back at the King's body guard. Though he did place a hand on the pommel of his sword.  
“Bringing them to you now, suppose that's only right, Captain of the Guards has certain privileges.” The Hound goaded.

Sae swivelled around and glared daggers at him. “I thought you said I wasn't a whore.” She spat, Bronn lifted an eyebrow wanting to know the story behind that one, she waved him off with her hand.

“Apologies, I did not realize.” He trailed off, almost sheepishly, if that lumbering man could look sheepish.

“He was escorting me to Lord Tyrion, evidently he would like a word with me. Though I suppose the Queen will know that we've been talking now.” She huffed, she pushed Bronn forward. “Come on, I do not have all night.”

Bronn chuckled, “I promise not to wear her out for you, dog.” he called back to Sandor, eliciting a firm punch in the back from Sae.

“Do not wake the dragon, you.” She hissed under her breath.

“What if I just fucked her?” He stooped down and whispered back, receiving a smack to the back of the head. A small smile played on her lips as they walked quicker down the hall. Sae glanced back only to still see Sandor stand their like a dog left in the rain.

 

“Well, where's my gift?” Sae sat herself down on the small desk in the room. There was nothing on it, it was obviously not used.

“Now close your eyes and I'll get it for you.” Bronn teased. He waited for her to close her eyes, testing it by waving his hands vigorously in front of her, satisfied, he crossed the room and pulled a package from under his bed.

“You better be wearing all your clothing when I open my eyes.” She called out, unsure of how far he was from her.

“Now you're taking all the fun out of my games.” He stood near her and watched her for a moment. Her feet swung gently as she sat on his desk, useless piece of furniture, thought another weapons rack would have been more useful but Tyrion insisted. Though the desk wasn't so bad now that Saebyl would visit, could really bend her over that thing. Though she did like to bore him with her latest books at that same piece of furniture. It always looked better with her on it. She bit her lip with a half grin on her face, like she was waiting for gifts on her name day. She was fetching, he'd give her that, and smarter than she seemed and absolutely wild in the sack.

“Well?” She said impatiently, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Ah yes, hold out your hands.” Sae timidly displayed her palms out flat to him and he placed the gift. “And open.”

She opened her eyes, it took her a moment to figure out what she had in her hands. “A knife?” She asked.

“A dagger, more like. I found it, it's not stolen, I swear. I just thought you could use it. War is upon us and there's nothing men like more after a battle then to fuck...I just thought-” his sentence was cut short by the little dragon leaping into his arms and barraging him with kisses. “Seven hells, you're welcome.”

“Oh thank you.” She stopped and slid away from his and pulled the blade from it's sheath.

“It's Valerian steal. It's just little but there's dragons engraved in the hilt...made me think of you.” He replied, feeling like a young boy confessing a crush.

Sae's smile stopped and she looked deadly serious. “Do you love me?” She frowned.

“Seven hells, it's just a knife, not a proposal!” He threw his hands up in defence. “Look you're a nice girl, and I like ya but I'm not about to make you my wife.”

Sae burst out laughing. “Oh thank the gods, you had me worried for a second.”

“You're twisted, you know that.” He frowned. She threw her head back and laughed.

“Slightly, but I do enjoy our friendship. It has a lot of benefits.” She glanced possessively at the blade again. It was beautiful, tiny intricate dragons carved into the hilt, small rubies for their eyes and the blade caught the candle light and gleamed, it was very sharp.

“Now don't start thinking this is going to be a regular occurrence.” He retorted.

“Oh please, you picked this one because it had dragons on the hilt. You're a thoughtful man, Bronn. You're going to make some woman a terrible husband one day.” She giggled, she did have to admit, it was a pretty little blade. Her mind couldn't help but think of the one Sandor had given her the day they were attacked in the streets. She had kept it under her pillow ever since.

“Hopefully I'll get a woman with gold, and land, not like you.” He curled his arms around Sae's waist, smirking as he pulled her flush with him.

“Yes, but I bet she will have tits down to her knees and she won't know the first thing about how to fuck a man properly. I don't envy you, Bronn.” She placed the dagger behind her on the desk and pushed him back towards the bed. “I'm going to give you a memory to make you weep when you meet your future fat wife.”

 

The light of the morning trickled in through the curtains and played across Sae's face. It roused her from her rather deep slumber. Her pillow was hard, why was her pillow so hard? She moved her hand that was cradled under her cheek outwards, it was a very expansive pillow, and warm, and moving. Suddenly it dawned on her.

“Seven hells!” She shot up out of Bronn's bed, clutching the sheet to her naked body.

“I know, I need heavier drapes. Damned sun. Every damned morning.” He replied groggily rolling over.

“I was not supposed to stay here.” She tried to leave the bed with the sheet still around her but the weight of her companion's body kept her in her place. “Give me this.” She yanked hard.

“I don't think I will. Wars is on us, I'd rather like spending that last day with a friend.” That lopsided grin, Sae wanted to slap him so hard that it went straight again.

“Then go find Tyrion.” She pulled again.

“He doesn't fuck me like you do.”

“Well I can give him a few pointers for the next time, but right now I need to go.” She was so frustrated, she was always up and waiting for Sansa, she had never failed her.

“You don't need my sheet to go.” He lay back against the head board and picked at his fingernails.

Sae's face turned steely. “Fine.” She uttered through clenched teeth, and dropped the sheet.

“Seven hells, if I would have known you looked like that in the morning light...” He trailed off.

“Fuck you.” She glared so hard she thought she'd burn a hole in him.

“Could ya? That would be swell.” Sae didn't have time for this. She collected her dress from the floor and hurriedly put it on, found a small mirror in the corner of the room and adjusted her white curls. Behind her, she heard Bronn slowly groan and get out of bed, slowly putting his trousers on, as she fought with a particularly unruly patch of hair.

“I have to return to Lady Sansa, but perhaps I could find time this evening to visit...if war is upon us and if what they say about Stannis Baratheon is true, I want you going into the afterlife thinking of me.” She grinned, finally just tying back a portion of her hair.

“I can see why Tywin liked you.” He laughed, crossing the room and taking the dagger off the desk and sitting at the chair. “Here, give me your leg.” Sae raised an eyebrow at him, but presented her leg on the arm rest. The sell sword chuckled and pushed up the hem of her dress high, revealing her smooth skin. He strapped the pretty little dagger securely around her leg. “There.” He slapped her thigh.

“Hey! Maybe I won't come tonight.” She glared.

He barked with laughter “Don't worry, I always make sure you do.” He placed a kiss on her thigh.

She grinned. “Better. Now I have to go.” dropping her dress over her knife, she made for the door.

He saw her out but as soon as the door was closed she ran as fast as she could to get back to Sansa's chambers. It was a lot further away than she had remembered, she was quickly out of breath and was forced to slow down. She stared at her feet hoping that if she didn't see how far she had to go, she'd become less tired.

“Watch where you're going, girl.” That familiar rusty voice shot at her. Sae looked up, red in the face.

“I'm sorry, I was just-” she glanced upwards to see that she was very close to her destination. “Why are you down here so early?”

“Why were you not?” The Hound retorted.

She glared up at him. “I asked you first, dog.” She crossed her arms defiantly.

“Queen sent me to fetch her.” He replied simply.

“Well, you didn't do a very good job.” She huffed, blowing a stray curl from her forehead.

“Little bird has had her blood, I have to tell the Queen.” He stared blankly ahead not daring to look down at the small seething dragon.

“You can't. You know what that means, she'll been thrown to that awful boy. Sandor, please. She's just a child.” Real fear started to set in, she promised to keep Sansa safe, she was the only person she completely trusted. She didn't want the poor thing being used like she had been.

“Maybe that sell sword of yours could stop me.” He growled at her, finally looking down, attempting to scare her.

She stood tall and glared back. “Do not tell the Queen.” She hissed.

“Try and stop me.” The Hound pushed past her and stalked down the hall.

Saebyl ran back into the room where Shae had already stripped the sheets off. Tears were streaming down Sansa's face. Sae crossed the room sadly and wiped her cheek.

“I'm so sorry, my Lady. I tried to stop him in the hall. He wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry.” Sansa just leaned into her friend and cried. “You should wash and dress. The Queen will send for you shortly, she will no doubt want to congratulate you on becoming a woman.”

“Maybe Joffrey will be killed in the battle.” The young woman whimpered into Sae's shoulder.

“I'll pray to the gods, old and new.” Saebyl replied softly pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa was off with the Queen, Shae had redressed the bed and Saebyl had cleaned the rest of the room. The foreign handmaiden quickly disappeared leaving Sae to herself. She paced the room, glancing at her books. Nothing held her interest. Brushing against a chair, a gentle nudge on her thigh from the gift blade gave her a wicked idea.

Closing the door softly behind her, she paced back the way she came from that very morning. On her way, she ran into Tyrion's squire, a round featured, timid looking boy. Sae flashed him a dazzling smile that she swore nearly made him wet his trousers.

“Podrick, is it?” She asked in her most flirtatious and sing song voice.

“Yes, my Lady.” He quivered and bowed.

She covered her mouth delicately and giggled. “I am no Lady, I am merely handmaiden to Lady Sansa. You flatter me.” Sae playfully batted at his arm.

“I'm sorry, my Lady.” He said again, unable to make eye contact.

“Say, you see the Captain of the Guard quite a bit, don't you? Bronn?” She asked casually.

“Yes I do, he spends a lot of time with my LordTyrion.”

“Do you mind, if you could find him. I would like to discuss with him Lady Sansa's safety during this coming battle. They say by nightfall this place will be swarming with Baratheon men.” She shuddered dramatically. “I'm just glad we have men like you on our side.” She grinned.

“I'm just a squire.” Podrick stuttered.

“I'm still glad.” She touched his arm again and there was an awkward silence.

“Bronn! I'll go fetch him, my Lady!” Podrick turned quickly and practically ran to fetch him.

“You have my gratitude, Podrick! Tell him Saebyl sent you!” She called after him, then raced up to Bronn's chambers. The boy would no doubt find Bronn and send him as quickly as possible to impress her. She laughed to herself, he was an adorable lad.

 

“Now what's this about? I know it's not about- Seven hells.” Bronn's thought was cut short as he entered the room. On his desk were several bottles of wine, platters of cheeses and bread, and some roast meat. When he turned he found Saebyl on his bed, completely nude, reading a book, picking grapes delicately off the plate next to her.

“I was wondering how long Podrick would take to fetch you. Took your sweet time. I bet the boy found you in a matter of minutes.” She popped a grape into her mouth and grinned. “Now you wait until I'm done this chapter.”

“There's no way that you're going lay there looking like that and force me to wait.” He approached the edge of his bed. Sae's response was her index finger held up to him, indicating to wait one moment as she read.

“Shhh, it's getting good. I'm reading on how to set broken limbs. Fascinating stuff.” She was not surprised when the bed dipped suddenly as Bronn climbed aboard. She let out a laugh when he forcibly turned her over. “I wasn't done.”

“Don't really care.” He pinned her hands above her head with one of his.

“I told you to wait.” She didn't bother squirming, only bit her lip in a way she knew drove him mad. Actually, it drove most men mad, they were such simple creatures.

“Do you know how dangerous it is to ask a cutthroat, like me, to wait?” He asked as he one handedly started removing belts from his light armour.

“I do. I've done it before, but I had them better trained then you. I guess you really can't bring an outdoor dog indoors.” She watched him for a moment fumble with his belt around his waist. “Sure you don't need a hand?”

“Maybe in a minute, sweet thing.” He gave a laugh of triumph when the leather was pulled free. “See?”

“Very impressive, but I'm getting bored, maybe we could fast track this, our roast is getting cold.” With one smooth motion, Sae had her hands free and was sitting atop her favourite sell sword. “I figured we could probably have the afternoon, Sansa is in the very capable hands of the Queen, poor girl and I'm sure Tyrion had already discussed battle tactics so thoroughly to you, that you could do it in your sleep. So I propose, that this afternoon, before our potential horrible, gruesome, agonizing deaths delivered to us by Baratheon men, we eat and fuck until those bells start ringing.” Sae offered as she was making quick work of the man's clothing.

“I would say that's a very good idea. Actually, it might be the most brilliant idea I've ever heard.” Bronn replied, grabbing a firm hold on her backside.

She chuckled throatily and put a grape in his mouth, “I'm glad we can agree. If only settling the seven kingdoms were this easy.”

 

“Seven hells, I honestly do not know how you do that.” Bronn said, collapsing on the bed. “I've known a lot of girls, none of which could do that.”

“Maybe it's a Targaryen trait?” Sae chortled, she got up from the bed and poured two goblets of wine.

“None of those girls had an ass like yours either.” He gave her that lopsided grin and accepted the glass of wine. “There was a girl from Lys, close, but not quiet. You have her beat.”

“I am flattered.” She raised her glass and bowed her head in gratitude.

“Now, I have to ask, why in the world would Tywin Lannister give you up? No wait, better question, was he better than me?” The blond could help but laugh.

“You two are very different men.” She replied diplomatically.

“But I'm different in a better way.” He asked raising his eyebrows, when Sae took a strategic sip of wine,

he groaned loudly. “You're kidding, that old man?”

“He's very commanding.” A tiny grin crept along her lips. “Knew what he liked. It was hard to show him otherwise.” Bronn's jaw hung open, Sae placed her hand under his chin and closed it, and kissed his nose. “But you know what I like.”

“Fucking Lannisters. They've got it all, don't they? His cock was probably made of gold too, or is that just a rumour.”

“I can assure you it's not gold.” She laughed and leaned back against him.

“So why did he leave you here?” Bronn asked casually, closing his eyes and enjoying his wine.

“That's not a good story.” She replied biting her lip, it was bad enough having told Sansa, she couldn't tell it again.

“Fine, then start from the beginning, how did you manage to weasel your way into that lion's den?” Sae laughed, recalling the memory that seemed so long ago.

~

“I don't know how you do it but he cannot keep his eyes off you.” Maebyl whispered to her daughter. It was a grand feast, it was one of the Lannister boy's name days. Saebyl was dressed in a soft rose gold dress, with fine champagne coloured embroidery. She danced and laughed brightly, and when ever she could, gave brief glances at Tywin Lannister. Though she didn't have to, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her skull.

“I think I will go to chat with him. I don't think he's enjoying the party.” She said glancing up at the noble lord, taking a delicate sip of her wine. She left her mother with a touch on the arm and a smile, and strode confidently to the seat next to the brooding Tywin Lannister. “Was the meal not to your liking, My Lord?”

“Hm? No, Mutton is not to my tastes. What fool decided that it was a worthy dish for this event.” Tywin grumbled sourly, drinking deep from his cup.

“I would have to agree. You would think that a Lannister name day feast would feature something much more exquisite then mutton. Though perhaps Lancel favours it?” Sae pondered out loud.

“If he does, I'm going to have to refine that boys palate myself.” He replied leaning back, bored in his chair.

“Indeed, I still remember your feast for your name day, My Lord. Spectacular, the suckling pig was particularly good. I ate so much it was nearly cannibalism.” She laughed and much to her surprise, Tywin gave a small chuckle too.

“You are Maebyl's girl, aren't you?” He asked. She bowed her head and blushed slightly.

“Why, yes, My Lord. I am surprised you would know that.” Sae glanced up at him shyly.

“Saebyl, isn't it? Odd, named very similar to your mother.” The Lord noted.

“Men do it all the time. Your father for example, Tytos, then you, Tywin and then your son, Tyrion and don't even get started on the Freys.” She rolled her eyes dramatically, eliciting another chortle from the older man.

“So you know a bit of history, do you? Think yourself clever?” He tested.

“Oh, I know I'm clever. Mother always said I was too clever for my own good, should have been a boy. Would have made an excellent soldier, she said. Except I lack any upper body strength.” She laughed musically. Tywin just leaned back in his chair observing her.

“Then what's a clever girl like you doing sitting here then, hm?”

“Alas, the down fall of being clever is that generally you are surrounded by dullards. Especially as a woman. I do not wish to sit and gossip about other ladies of court, sew pretty patterns on cloth or discuss how the women in High Garden do their hair.” Sae sighed and brushed a stray curl from her eyes, pretending she didn't feel Tywin's eyes on her.

“What do you wish to discus then?” He propped his head on his hand still observing, assessing her.

“Everything, I want to know about the world. From the customs of Dorne, to the training of recruits on the Wall and then the lands across the Narrow Sea. I want to know how other people live, not how they dress. There's only so much information you can gather from books. Tomes do not tell you how a man from Bravos speaks or how a Northerner carries themselves as they walk.” Sae responded with a far off whimsical tone and giving one of her patented dazzling smiles.

“And why would a clever girl want to know all about the world. What use is that to you?” He drawled, as if he were interviewing her.

Sae bit her lip hesitantly, looking to the ground, then flashing her violet eyes up to his, “Because, knowledge is power.”

~

Bronn nearly choked on his wine. “Seriously, it was that easy?” He said, mopping up the mess on his chin and chest.

“You have to remember how beguiling my dress was. Plus there was a lot of lead up to that point. I danced until my feet were bloody, I'll have you know. Smiled until I could not feel my cheeks.” She replied, slapping him on the chest. “Now are you doing to let me finish?”

“Of course, you still have to get to the good part.” He grinned.

~

“Why are you here?” Maebyl asked her daughter when she came back to their chambers. Sae had stayed late at the party working her charms on the senior Lannister.

She smirked at her mother. “I'm not staying long, you mark my words. Practically had him eating out of my hands.” She handed her mother the brush.

“You think he'll send for you?” She asked, undoing the intricate braids in her hair.

“I know he will, just wait. I need my night gown, that lovely one you got me.” Sae took over brushing out her hair.

Soon, she was dressed in her soft night gown, that was made from the lightest fabric she had ever had against her body. Her hair was tamed and braided loosely like she was prepared for bed. The expected knock on the door came. Her mother answered it.

“My Lord Tywin Lannister requests a word with Saebyl, my Lady.” The young squire informed the women. Sae tried to suppress her smug grin, as Maebyl wrapped a cloak around her shoulders.

“I hope everything is alright.” She said in a practised fake concern.

“If you'd follow me, My Lady.” The boy bowed and escorted her out the room.

“Hurry, if My Lord wishes for me, it must be of dire importance!” She said urgently, carefully placing just enough panic in her eyes to make the lad speed up down the halls. When she entered Tywin's chamber she rushed in, looking worried. “My Lord, I hope everything is alright. For you to call on me at such a late hour...” She trailed off.

“Leave us.” Tywin snapped to his squire. When the door was firmly closed, he spoke again. “Do you know why you're here, girl?”

“I have some ideas, my Lord. They would are terribly arrogant, I'm afraid. Perhaps, it was my sparkling conversation. You wish to discuss things further with me.” She tried to put undertones of fear in her voice, like she was an innocent maiden.

“You're sparkling conversation is what got you here, granted but I do not wish to further our conversation.” He advanced on her, backing her into a wall.

Her cheeks turned scarlet, “My Lord-” she fumbled with her words excellently.

“Have you not been with a man before?” He asked bluntly.

Her response, wide eyed glace upwards to him, trembling and flushed. “No, My Lord.” She lied.

“That surprises me.” Tywin said fishing for the lie.

“My mother always said that I was too much of a flirt that men would get the wrong idea.” Sae replied in barely a whisper, putting a hand on his chest and delicately biting her lip. “I guess she was right.” Small musical laughter issued from her lips but was silenced by her Lord's crashing down onto hers.

~

“You lied to Tywin Lannister about being a maiden?” Bronn asked gobsmacked. “And he believed you?”

“I'm a very good liar.” Saebyl laughed. “You just, act shy and scared, pretend it hurts. Couple of little tears. Done.” She gave an evil grin and carved into the roast.

“Well, fuck me. That's shocking, I can't believe he bought it.” He said amused, leaning back in the chair.

“When men are celibate long enough, they'll believe anything a pretty young girl will tell them.” She replied placing the food carefully onto two plates.

“I believe that. Luckily, it's never been a concern for me.” He replied cockily.

“It might not be a concern ever again if Stannis has his way.” The blond took a seat on his lap with her plate of food.

“Maybe you could weasel into his bed.” Bronn said, picking food off her plate.

“From a lion to a stag, seems like a step down.” She laughed. “Suppose I could give it a shot though.”

“But he won't be believing your a maiden after I'm done with you.” He lifted her suddenly, causing her to drop her plate to the ground, and lay her on the desk between the mountains of food and made true his statement.

 

There was a knock at the door, it came at the perfect time, there had been a lull in the eating, drinking and fucking. Saebyl collapsed tiredly onto the bed, filling her cup with water and drinking nearly the whole thing before Bronn could put his trousers on.

“Twp copers says it's Podrick.” Sae wagered flipping her hair over her shoulder and straightening out the tangles with her fingers.

“I think it will one of my men.” He crossed the room pulling his shirt over his head. Saebyl could not see the door from the bed but perked her ears up. The unmistakable sound of Podrick's gentle voice was like music to her ears. “Can't you tell him I'm busy?”

“My Lord specifically asked for your presence and, uh, not to leave without you.” The timid boy stated. Sae threw on her shift knowing full well that it left little to the imagination and crept around Bronn, leaning her head on his arm.

“You can tell Lord Tyrion that he will be up in a moment. I'm sure Stannis' men are at our shores and he needs you.” She patted the him on the chest. She took great pleasure in the shade of red the boy turned.

“Yes, My Lady. I will let him know.” Poderick replied to the floor and scurried down the hall.

“That was mean. The lad won't know what to do with himself now.” Bronn closed the door and wrapped his arms around the Targaryen girl.

“I wore clothes. I considered not.” She grinned up to him.

“And that's why I like you.” He kissed her on the forehead and she laughed. They both dressed in relative silence, knowing what was to come. Neither wished to address it in any serious matter but she helped him cinch up his belt and he secured the dagger back on her leg.

Bronn stood at the door awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “I guess Tyrion may notice if I don't show up to the battle, hey?” He shrugged.

Sae laughed almost sadly, “Yeah, he just might.” She bit her lip and hesitated on the words. “Bronn...” She closed the gap between them.

“Yeah, sweet thing?” He brushed a hair from her eyes.

“Try not to die.” She said genuinely.

“I'll try my damnedest.” He laughed and kissed her rather sweetly on the mouth and left out the door. Half way down the hall he called back, “and if I don't, I'll remember that sweet ass of yours and die happy.” She let out a laugh and bit back a tear.

She returned to Sansa's chambers and tidied herself up a bit, she was thankful that no one had returned yet. Though she could hear plenty of people going by her door, obviously in armour. Stannis was finally here. Sansa and Shae returned shortly after Saebyl had erased any indications of what she had been doing this afternoon off of herself.

“The Queen is inviting us to stay with her during the battle.” Sansa said looking none too pleased. “Joffrey has asked me to see him off first.”

“Well then we shall go and wait for him.” Saebyl said, standing and adjusting her skirts.

“I can take you, my Lady. It is no trouble.” Shae offered.

“Saebyl, you go ahead, excuse our tardiness to the Queen, please.” The poor Stark girl look tired and lifeless. Sae gave her a sympathetic smile.

“As you wish, My Lady.” She curtsied briskly and made for Regor’s Holdfast where the women folk were staying. She braced herself at the door, prepared for the worst. Holding her breath, she opened the door only to instantly meet the gaze of the Queen Regent.

“Ah, Saebyl, so glad you could come. Where is your Lady Sansa?” Cersei asked aloud for everyone to hear. Saebyl noted the wine glass in her hand, and knew that the Queen drunk was worse than a sober Queen.

Saebyl curtsied as proper as she could. “My Lady begs pardon but the King requested that she see him off to battle.” She explained.

“Isn't that just lovely, such a good little dove.” The Queen replied more to her wine glass then her. Saebyl took this moment to inch away to the back of the room, out of eyesight of the monarch. She successfully avoided Cersei's wrath, even when Sansa returned, and the battle raged outside, she tried to keep everyone in high spirits but the continued pouring of wine did nothing for the Queen Regent's mood.

When Sae elicited a particular flutter of laughter from the other ladies in the room, Cersei finally called upon her.

“You girl, come here.” She commanded. Tywin's former mistress begrudgingly stood in front of the woman. “You like making these other ladies laugh?”

“I was just trying to keep the mood light, your Grace.” Saebyl bowed her head, fearing that if she stared at the Queen that her fury would burn through her eyes.

“The mood light? Isn't that precious. I'm sure the boys in the vanguard would love to have the mood lightened by you.” The contents of Cersei's drink sloshed dangerously as she gestured.

“I did not mean to offend you, Your Grace.” Her gaze were still glued to the ground.

“You're King stands out there and fights for you, and you wish to 'lighten the mood'. Stupid girl, I do not know what my father saw in you.” The Queen spat.

“I'm sorry, your Grace but I was under the impression that the King was guarded by a dozen well trained men and was no where near actual battle.” The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. Instantly, she knew it was a mistake.

Cersei advanced on her, a slight sway in her step and closed her hand around Saebyl's curly hair, cranking her neck back. Her voice was dangerously low and all the other ladies in the room, save for Sansa and Shae, turned their backs and pretended not to notice their Queen's less than hospitable behaviour.

“You listen, you may have been my father's whore but that does not make you anything here. You are still a bastard and you still have no titles.” Cersei hissed.

“Apologies, you Grace. I pray to all the gods, old and new, that someone does not take your son away from you, like they did mine.” Saebyl said boldly, staring her aggressor straight in the eye. She swore she saw the elder woman's eyes turn from green to red in a flash.

“You better pray that Stannis takes this city. You pray that you are raped and murdered, maybe it will happen quickly too, because if it doesn't, I will find a punishment so much worse for you.” Only Sae could have heard these words as Cersei released her. She tried to stand up tall and walk the other direction but her knees refused to move. Sansa and Shae quickly approached her.

“Saebyl, I think you need to hide, get far away from King's Landing. I have never seen her look like that.” Sansa whispered quietly. “I will distract the Queen and you go.”

“Thank you, Lady Sansa. You are too good for all these people. I hope you find your way home and soon, my friend.” She replied as they walked arm and arm to a chair closer to the door.

“I will miss you.” The younger girl gave a rare, sad smile to her friend.

“And I you.” Sae kissed her cheek and let her move away to try and distract the Queen. She waited patiently near the door for the opportune moment to come but one eye always seemed to be glued to her. She sat and watched as Sansa was humiliated some more, then followed Shae, she wondered if the Queen could move through the whole room and make all of them feel like dirt by the end of this battle.

The opportunity arose when Sansa sat beside Cersei and they were talking in hushed voices. Finally, the Queen's gaze moved giving Sae just enough time to silently slip through the door. Thank the gods, the guards did not bother to ask where she was going. She tried to keep a steady pace but when she felt she was far enough, she ran, faster then she ever had. When a figure moved through the halls, she ducked in a door frame, trying the door but it was locked. She glanced back to identify the man as the Hound.

“What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be out there?” Sae asked cautiously.

“Fire, the whole fucking place is on fire.” He said slightly slurring his words. Blood still dripped off his armour and onto the stone floor. “Can't stay here.”

“Neither can I, take me with you.” She grabbed his hand and looked pleadingly up at him. He curtly nodded his head. In the same moment, she was nearly bowled over by Lancel Lannister rushing past them.

“Probably telling the Queen that the city is lost.” The Hound pondered out loud.

“Sansa,” Sae breathed. “You have to fetch Sansa. I will gather some things. Try and get her to leave, if the city is lost, she is not safe here. Go!” She said hurriedly, and tore off to her small room. There she grabbed a travelling bag and threw some things in it, not much but enough. She quickly changed into clothing suitable for travel. Also grabbing Sandor's knife that she had kept under her pillow and patting the one from Bronn on her thigh to reassure herself it was still there.

She made record time to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as she could, trying to focus on things that would not spoil easily. She also took three wine skins, and filled two with water and one with actual wine. Good wine too, it would probably be the last she would have in an age. She had brought a tidy little purse of gold that could get them far if they were conservative. She ran back up the hall once she felt her supplies were ample enough. Almost instantly, she found the great black Hound.

“Where is Sansa? Did you find her?” Sae asked frantically looking around his bulky frame.

“Little bird said she didn't want to come. Said she would be safer here, might be right. Stannis wouldn't dare hurt her, another bargaining chip.” He said in almost a bored voice. Sae bit her lip and rocked on her heels, she wanted to go get Sansa but her own safety seemed to be more at risk with every moment she waited here. “We have to go now.”

Saebyl just nodded and followed closely behind her new bodyguard. Her mind was racing, every sound seemed louder then it actually was. They left to the front gates rather easily and uninterrupted. They reached the stables but there were no stable boys in sight. Sandor grunted in annoyance and strode down the stalls, growling at Sae to stay put.

He returned with a giant black steed. She had sworn that she had never seen a horse that size. Even Lord Tywin's beautiful white stallion couldn't even compare. The massive creature pawed the ground and seemed to stare at her.

Before Saebyl could say anything or protest, she was thrown up onto the beast. It grunted with dissatisfaction at her miniscule weight, but seemed at ease when Sandor hauled his comparable frame in front of her.

“Do you have all your supplies?” He asked twisting around to her.

“Yes, I believe I have everything I could use.” She responded staring at the massive drop from the top of this horse to the ground.

“Then hold on, and hold on tight. We are going to be riding hard for sometime and I'm not stopping for any bags or people, that means you.” He warned. She just glared at him, pulled up her hood and nodded resolutely. With a kick of his heels into the stallions side, they were gone in a flash. She had done it. She was free from King's Landing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They rode hard for a long time, too long, Saebyl feared she was going to fall off the horse. It seemed to only rain harder the further they went, she was soaked through. When they finally stopped Sandor climbed off just in time to catch her limp body. He set her down at the base of a large tree near a river bank. She watched tiredly as the horse drank it's fill.

“You'll need to find your legs soon, girl.” He informed her, taking a swig from a bottle that he had strapped to his belt.

“Can't we just stay here for a while?” She moaned, she couldn't bare the thought of climbing on that horse again. Her thighs were screaming in agony, she was sopping wet and exhausted.

“No.” The Hound said curtly, turning to check back on the stallion.

“No? That's it? Just no? I'm tired, I need to sleep, eat something, dry off!” She whined on the ground looking like a petulant child.

“Do you want to be caught, girl? Do you want to be dragged in front of the Queen and be interrogated as to why you abandoned the city? They'll hang you.” He barked at her, standing over her small frame.

“Where are we going?” Sae asked irritated, trying to change the subject. She was definitely not used to someone out and out yelling at her. No one ever yelled at her, not even her mother, disapproving comments and belittling speeches, but never yelling.

“You're going back to Casterly Rock.” She looked up in surprise. “Did you not want to go home to your mother, girl?”

“I am not a child. I do not need my mother.” Angry violet eyes glared up at him, though it was still dark and hard to make out, Sandor could more feel them then anything. “I'm not going back there, do you think they'd just let me walk in there? The Whore of Casterly Rock?” His response was just dead silence, obviously not thinking about what had happened before she had left her home. “My mother has done me no favours either. If I come back, there will just be another childless lord for me to bed. I'm not a brood mare, I will not breed on command.” She stood, a new urge to put as much distance between her and King's Landing ignited.

“No one is asking you to, Little Bird.” The Hound replied less harshly and watched her stalk back to the horse. Even in this dark, rainy, moonless night, her hair seemed to emit faint light. “We will ride slower now, until we find an inn.” One inn while the battle still raged on at Blackwater Bay should be safe. By the time any guards come to find them, he could have them half way across the country.

Sandor threw her back up on the great beast of a horse after watching her fail twice trying to mount him. She let out a small disgruntled moan when she sat. He grabbed the reigns and walked along side the stallion, it needed a break, it had rode hard and strong for longer then it should have. The black horse would hardly notice Saebyl's miniscule weight on his back, they would move faster if she stayed out of the way.

They didn't find an inn, but an abandoned farm. The buildings seemed to be in fair condition, but they house had been completely sacked. It would provide shelter if nothing else.

“We're stopping here.” Sandor called up to Sae, who's frame a drooped low.

“This isn't an inn.” She stated obviously.

“No, it's not, but you're about to collapse and I'm not dragging you about.” He replied harshly, pulling his steed into the barn, there still seemed to be a bit of left over hay leftover from the previous inhabitants. Tying up the horse and pulling Sae off his back, they walked through the continued downpour to the house.

“We need a fire.” The blond said, glancing at the hearth, shivering.

“Then you start it.” He snapped back. Grumbling, Sae crossed the room to the pile of lumber. The fire was roaring in a matter of moments as she stood back and admired her handy work. “How did you do that so fast?”

She flashed him a quick grin. “I am a dragon.”

 

The abandoned house was the most comfortable place they had found all week. Though making good distance between them and King's Landing, patiences were wearing thin. The pair hardly spoke unless to bicker about stopping for a break.

“Seven hells, I have blisters on my blisters. We need to stop, we need to figure out where we are going.” Saebyl whinged as they crested a hill. “Look, an actual inn. One night, please. We need to rest, the horse needs to rest and you need a bath.”

“Too dangerous.” The Hound growled in response.

“I thought you were afraid of fire, not water.” She quipped.

“I'll make you walk the entire way, girl.” Sae didn't think his mood could have gotten worse, but she had been dead wrong.

“Look, it's on me, I've got a bit of coin here. A hot meal, place for the horse, an actual bed. I need to stop, Sandor. I cannot walk any further in these boots.” She wiggled her expensive travelling boots at him. They had not been designed to do any serious travelling, unfortunately. More suited for Tywin Lannister's mistress to be seen in as she sat in a carriage.

“One night. That's it and if we're killed, it's your fault.” He caved. Sae jumped up and down clapping her hands.

“Oh thank the gods, a hot meal. Maybe they'll have roast pork and potatoes.” She practically skipped to the small inn. She made it through the doors before Sandor, and didn't wait for him to tie up the horse.

When he entered the tiny establishment, she was already pushing gold coins under the inn keepers nose, who looked more than pleased. The Hound stalked around the back of the room to a table away from wandering eyes. Saebyl's expression had changed dramatically being surrounded by people again. She had two pints of ale in her hands when she found her bodyguard in the back corner.

“They have a room, only one, if anyone asks, you're my husband.” She said, shoving the tankard under his nose.

He gave a derisive snort, “Poor thing, being married to me. How on earth is anyone going to believe that?” He drank deep from the cup.

She shrugged, “My father is impoverished farmer, lost everything to a band of raiders, all he had was a daughter to marry off to anyone who would take her.” She smirked over her drink.

“Came up with that one quick. Good little liar.” He watched her expression, she seemed to take the comment as a compliment.

“I have to be.” She replied simply, looking smug.

“Do lions like little birds who sing pretty little lies in their ears?” He was goading her, she knew it.

“I am not a bird.” She replied. Their meals were brought to them and the conversation was killed. A delicious hot stew, some sort of meat, Sae couldn't tell what it was and didn't really want to know, plenty of vegetables and a chunk of bread on the side. They ate greedily and in silence. Their mugs of ale were continuously filled without request. She didn't think the amount of coin she had given the owner warranted them unlimited drinks, but she wasn't about to argue.

Sae tried to not over indulge in drink, her head was already swimming and somehow being intoxicated surrounded by all these low born folk didn't seem like a wise idea to her. Her companion on the other hand, took advantage of their free drinks. She had never seen a man drink so much and still possess the ability to stand and make conversation.

“Pretty maiden, do us a favour and come sit with us. Get away from that grim face and tell us a tale.” A thin man called from another table.

“I do not think it would please my husband if I spent time with other men.” She replied, trying to keep her wits about her.

“Husband? What a cryin' shame that is! You shouldn't be warming his bed, you should be in a castle with a high lord because you are more beautiful then the Queen herself.” The man stood and approached their table. Sandor's glare was intensely fixed on this stranger.

“Now, now, my husband is good to me, you need to walk away, ser.” She bowed her head and tried turning her back to him but he grabbed her hand and bent down on one knee.

“Maybe he could share you for just one night.” The man made quite the mistake in saying. Whether it was a joke or not, no one could know because Sae's open hand connected to this intruders face so fiercely and quickly after the words left his mouth. It was only shadowed by Sandor Clegane's massive frame standing suddenly, nearly toppling the table.

In two steps, the Hound's hand was around the man's throat. “You do not speak to her like that, you little whelp.” When the chair connected with his back, that's when chaos broke loose.

Saebyl dropped down behind the table and watched rather impressed while Sandor managed to fight off three men. It was when the Owner's sons got involved, three burly boys themselves, and threw all the rough housers out, that things settled down. The fighting seemed to continue outside. She rushed out, only to have to step over one unconscious man and spot the others fighting close by.

She picked up a shovel that leaned against the stone building and approached the scene with caution. The Hound's movements were wobbly, but surprisingly he kept his footing, the two smaller men circled around him, each fairly inebriated themselves and took turns taking shots at the Dog. Sandor lifted one off the ground and that's when the handmaiden took her shot at the other with the shovel. Both bodies hit the ground at the same time.

“The fuck did you do?” Sandor asked, looking up at Sae and her shovel, and then stumbling backwards. She ran to his side and tried to help him, his massive weight against her veered her to a large oak tree where she braced him.

“You're a mess.” She giggled and hiccuped and slid down the tree beside him. “Thank you for fighting for me like that.” She blushed to herself in the darkness. Deep resonating snores were the only responses she got.

~~~~~~

Bronn tracked through the halls of the red keep. The battle was done, they had won, whoop-dee-fucking-doo. There was only one thing on his mind, a certain aggravating bastard Targaryen that needed tending too. He had not seen her for the past two days. Lady Sansa walked with Tyrion's whore and he never got a second alone with the girl to ask where Saebyl went.

He never thought he'd find the day where he was excited to see hat bald headed spider, Varys bu if anyone would know where his little dragon went off too, it would be him. Bronn feared that Tywin had come back and reclaimed what he had left behind, he really didn't want to fight that old man for her.

“Lord Varys.” Bronn attempted to keep his tone civilized and casual.

“Ah, Ser Bronn, so nice of them to knight you for your heroics at Blackwater. Rightfully earned.” The spider replied cooly, tipping his head. “Were you wondering where that fetching Saebyl Waters ran off too?”

Bronn stared at the fat, bald man, slightly taken aback. “I suppose you know where she is, better yet, who's she's with.”

“If you're wondering if she's been dragged back into a lion's den, she's not. Left during the battle, before he even arrived. One of my little birds tells me she and the Queen had a bit of a tiff in the Holdfast.” Bronn couldn't help but give a lopsided grin at the thought of the fiery blond putting her foot down to Cersei. “A bad move on her part, our Queen is a lot of things but sympathetic is not one of them. She needed to make an escape, found a suitable guard dog who was fleeing the flames.” Bronn wanted to punch that smug grin off of Varys' face.

“A dog, huh? Well, if she could handle a lion, a dog should be no match for her.” He replied almost forlornly.

“A true dragon that one.” Varys replied in his usual soft tone.

Bronn smirked, “ _Very true, she'll be alright. That dog doesn't know what he's in for._ ” He thought to himself. A sudden urge for copious amounts of ale and women overwhelmed him and he strode quickly out of the hall.

~~~~~~

Tywin didn't look up from his desk when his son waddled into the room. He continued writing furiously, there was an extraordinary amount of work to be done if he were to get this kingdom back into order. He ignore the commotion of his dwarf son awkwardly hauling himself onto the chair and made him wait.

“Are you enjoying your new position?” Tyrion asked in mock casualty after some silence.

“Where is she?” He asked simply, not addressing his son's question, nor looking up at him. Furious scratches on parchment still continued.

“Who? Cersei? I believe she's with her son congratulating him on a battle well fought, probably planning an elaborate feast for him.” Tyrion deliberately played dumb.

“Don't be simple, not your sister. Where is she?” He demanded again.

“You know, I was very happy as Hand of the King.” the subject was changed to further goad his father to specifically asking for what he wanted.

“Yes I heard about how happy you were. You brought a whore into my bed.” He replied calmly, finishing up the paper work in front of him.

“A tad hypocritical.” The half man was met with one of the most withering glares he had ever received from his beloved father.

“I will not have you lecture me about the subject. You will tell me where she is and she will be brought here immediately.” Tywin was in no mood for Tyrion's games. He was hard enough to look at, at the best of times, but now with his ridiculous battle wound, it was damned near impossible.

“Do you think she wants to be brought up here? Do you think she is still loyal to you? You didn't leave her in the best way, father.” He shot back.

“I gave her a life, I gave her status, she would undoubtedly come back here, if she's as clever as I think she is. Which is far more clever than you think you are.” The elder man replied in calm hostility.

“Oh, she is far more clever than me, I'll give her that. Except for the part where she annoyed the Queen and had to run off. Took Clegane though, that was definitely clever. He'll keep his good eye on her.” Tyrion couldn't suppress his victorious grin.

“Out.” Tywin responded cooly but when his son did not snap to attention, his annoyance got the better of him. “Now!” He roared. That got the Imp moving, he hurried out the door, nearly being chased by his father. Grabbing his nearest guard by the door, he hissed, “Get me my daughter, and get her now.”

“Yes, My Lord.” The man responded and made to find the Queen as soon as possible.

He was pleasantly surprised at how quickly his guard returned with the Queen and her men. Stupid girl probably thought he was calling her in for something positive or to hatch a plan. He sat behind his desk and maintained his composure of cool detachment.

“Yes, father, you wished to see me.” Cersei asked as she took a seat across the heavy wooden table. Tywin in turn, stood and fetched them both a cup of wine, which his daughter took graciously.

“Saebyl Waters.” He said simply over his wine glass.

“What about her?” She responded with a smirk as she took a sip.

“Where is she?” He could hardly deal with his children's smugness at the moment.

“Does it matter where she is?” The Queen gave a bored wave of her goblet.

“Of course it matters, I will not have my children treating me with such insolence.” He growled.

“You berate Tyrion for spending time with whores and harlots and here you are not long after arriving, demanding yours.” She tried to carry the upper hand but a firm fist against the hard surface of the desk scared her into an answer. “She ridiculed the King being on the battlefield, she crossed a line, and she chose to be in Sansa Stark's employ. I knew she was a traitor, ran off in the night with the Hound” Cersei finally confessed still looking mildly pleased. Her father stared at her coldly.

“You will send me a small troop of your own personal guards, and they will go and find her. I cannot spare anymore of my own, they are out retrieving your fool of a brother. Now, I am taking care of a war you and your son started, and you will repay me for this mountainous task, by getting me the one thing that I want. Do I make myself clear?” Tywin stated in his signature staccato, that meant there would be no discussion or argument and sat behind his desk, revisiting his heaps of paperwork once again. “You may leave.” He said not raising his head to wish her off.

Cersei stood from her chair and looked as if she was going to argue back but her father's refusal to look up from the parchment in front of him didn't give her an opening. She put her cup down hard and it fell to the ground. The Queen hesitated on the spot, waiting for a reaction. When she received none, she stormed out the door like she did when she was a girl. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, another victory for the old lion.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Saebyl was awoken abruptly by two sets of hands grabbing her. A bag was thrown over her head and her delicate wrists were bound together. She heard Sandor swear and thrash beside her, but she hardly made a fuss, she wouldn't dare give her captors a reason to beat her, besides, The Hound would get them out of this mess.

She was thrown in the back of a wagon, her companion followed shortly. She wish she hadn't been blindfolded, she would have loved to have seen how they managed to throw his massive frame in there. He took a heavy seat beside her.

“Are you hurt, girl?” He asked gruffly under his breath. The effects of last night had obviously taken their toll on him.

“No, I did not give them reason to hurt me.” Sae replied in a whisper and after a moment she added, “They're taking us back to King's Landing aren't they? They're going to hang us.”

“Aye, possibly.” There was silence between the two as they listened to the wheels of their wagon turn and the hooves of the horses on the gravel road, the men that had captured them had little to say.

“I guess I should thank you, then. I wouldn't have gotten nearly this far on my own.” Sae said sincerely, finally broking their silence. She got no response however, not that she needed nor expected one, but it needed to be said.

“Halt who goes there?” An official sounding voice rang out.

A voice amongst their captors responded, “No one in particular, who are you?”

“Your prisoners, who are they?” The first man disregarded the question. He was undoubtedly from King's Landing, no one but guards from King's Landing would sound so pompous so far from home.

“No one you'd be interested in, probably. Best be on our way.” The second responded, the wagon shifted in attempted movement but did not go far.

“Stand down, we are conducting a search for a girl by direct orders of Tywin-” The guard's voice was cut short by the sound of an arrow being loosed.

The sounds of battle broke out, though Sae could not see them. She felt a knot in her stomach grow. Tywin wanted her back, he sent guards out to get her. Her mind raced, he wanted her back, had he returned to King's Landing for the battle? Did they win? Of course they did, Stannis would have slaughtered every Lannister in the castle personally. Had Tywin talked to Cersei? Sae couldn't imagine he would have been pleased with her. He leaves his pet in her care and now look. She smirked at the thought. She had seen Tywin's wrath, it was not pleasant but she would have paid to see it aimed at the Queen.

She felt the Hound tense up beside her. He obviously was itching to be a part of the killing around them. The sounds soon dissipated after a deathly gurgle emitted from someone, there was no way for them to know who.

“I really hate those knights, think they're special.” One man said.

“If they were Tywin Lannister's men, they probably have gold.” Another replied. If these men weren't from King's Landing, then who had captured them. “Boss is gonna be pretty pleased with us, with these two and some tidy Lannister gold.” The sound of a coin purse could be heard being tossed in hand.

They travelled for a good while, the men around them laughed freely and chatted about the knights they had just slaughtered, which had led to another conversation about fights long past. There was a small ounce of reassurance that they had not checked her for her blade that she still had secured to her leg, though she thought it strange. Sae hoped that they would not take her one memento from her life at King's Landing.

The wagon finally came to a halt and the prisoners were once again manhandled and dragged somewhere. Saebyl could hear Sandor's attempts to break free of their captors but did not imitate him. She would not try to struggle against the man with the tight grip on her shoulders, she knew it would be futile.

“We also got this pretty little one to make up for how hideous the other is.” The man restraining her said, after they had finished mocking Clegane. The bag was pulled off her head and she was eye to eye with a gruff looking man, Thoros his name was.

“You're right, very pretty.” He attempted to stroke one of her disheveled locks of hair from her face. She jerked away from his hand and glared as intensely as she could, in her mind she could set him alight.

“You do NOT touch me.” She hissed. The man merely barked with laughter.

“Fiery, I like this one. She definitely makes up for Clegane.” He grinned and quickly brushed his finger under her chin. That's when she noticed three people move away from a table, three young boys, except the one wasn't a boy, she looked familiar.

“Arya?” Sae said in almost a whisper. She was unsure if it was the youngest Stark daughter, she had only seen her a handful of times in Court. The girl looked up in horror, confirming that she was indeed Arya Stark. A further assuring comment from the Hound got the rest of the company in a tissy, a sudden need to move and they were pushed back outside.

“Come little lady, you can sit on my horse.” Thoros said jovially pushing at her back.

“Throw the bag back over my head and put me in the wagon” Sae replied with her head held high like nobility.

The scruffy man chuckled, “You'd rather sit back there with the stinking dog?”

“Rather a dog then a rat.” Her nostrils flared and his undeniably boozy scent. “I could also walk but I am not riding with you.”

Thoros really laughed this time, “Bring that ridiculous beast over here.” He gestured for Sandor's monstrous stallion to be brought over. “You can ride this one, if you can mount it.” Her bound wrists were cut free. “If not, you're riding with me.” The blond suddenly felt quite small, having Thoros stand over her, the horse throwing her in shadow, and the rest of the men carefully watching her. She rubbed her wrists and glanced up at the great black animal.

“Very well, I've mounted worse.” There was resounding 'ooo' from her crowd. Saebyl stuck one foot in the stirrup, nearly having to stretch her leg over her head and bobbed on the other foot, still planted on the ground. A quick prayer said to any and all gods who were watching that they would let her finally mount this blasted horse on her own and not make a complete ass of herself like she had before.

The stallion stood more still then he ever had before. He didn't like her and she didn't like him, they made this trip miserable for each other. Sandor had watched half amused by this silent war between the girl and the horse. She would yell at him and make him keep marching if he wanted to graze, even one time pulling his hair when she had been frightened by a loud clap of thunder. The horse retaliated by never standing still when she tried to mount him and walking under low hanging branches to make her duck and bucking his back legs when he felt her relax on the saddle. Even after all this, the stallion stood still, almost as if he did not want these captors to win this round. She was the lesser of two evils.

With a great amount of force, Sae pushed herself off the ground and attempted to swing her leg over. Her eyes were closed and braced for impact but when he foot hooked the top of the saddle and she managed to haul herself up, she let out a triumphant whoop.

Thoros smirked, knowing full well that this had been pure luck that she had made it, “Tie the beast to the back of the wagon with that hound. They can follow behind, she's not getting down so easily.” The horse was brought to the back of the wagon waiting for the other men to load in Sandor. Another man rode up and tied her hands back together and apologized before throwing the bag back on her head. She sighed heavily, entirely done with having musty burlap over her face.

They rode for a long while, her thighs, which still ached from all the previous riding she had done, began to burn. The sweet life she lead at King's Landing seemed like a lifetime ago. Now it was all continuous horse back riding and being surrounded by putrid men. She stewed in her saddle, cursing every person surrounding her, the only thing good that had happened is that the rain had finally stopped and she was beginning to dry out.

“Does the pretty lady care for some mead?” An unfamiliar voice asked. The hood turned in the direction of the sound.

“The pretty lady would prefer water.” She retorted.

“If you didn't have that bag over your head, people would think your some sort of noble woman.” The man said as he lifted the bag just enough to grant her access to the bottle but not to see her surroundings.

She took a long swig of the water and sighed contentedly, “And how do you know I'm not?”

“Because we already know who you are.” The stranger replied taking the bottle back and putting the lid back on.

“How could you possibly know who I am?” Sae asked angrily, she wanted this damn bag off her head so she could see who was speaking to her.

“Lannister men, looking for a girl. We find a girl travelling with a Lannister dog? Your obviously not Cersei, must be Tywin's mistress. I heard that you were a great beauty, they weren't wrong.” He chuckled.

Another man chimed in with, “I heard she was a witch. Used potions on the old Lion.”

“I am not a witch! How do you know about me?” She said, twisting in her saddle. She was shocked that anyone had ever heard or cared about her and her relationship with Tywin.

“Nothing goes unheard of, Saebyl Waters. When Tywin Lannister takes a mistress, it's bound to circulate. You're more famous then you realize.” She could hear Thoros call back to her from the front of the convoy. She remained decidedly silent for the rest of the journey.

Eventually, they stopped and she was pulled off the horse and escorted down a rocky surface. She guessed a cave from how dark it had gotten and the uneasy footing leading down to it. Her guess was confirmed when the hood was finally pulled off her head. She stood next to Arya Stark while Sandor was brought down in the middle of all the men as if he were in a fighting ring.

Saebyl watched helplessly as the Hound stood down in the pit and insulted their captors and she brushed her hand over her thigh were her dagger rested, when the man named Berric came out of the shadows and accused him of murder.

“You murdered Myca, the butcher's boy, my friend.” Arya called out when the Hound defended himself from the accusations. “He was twelve years old, he was unarmed and you rode him down. You slung him over your horse like he was some deer.” Sae's curls bobbed frantically as her head turned from the girl to the Hound.

“Aye, he was a bleeder.” He replied menacingly.

“You don't deny killing this boy?” Berric asked.

“I was Joffery's sworn shield, the boy attacked the Prince.” Sandor replied calmly. The Targaryen's nerves mounted, not knowing what her fate was going to be. If they killed Clegane, surely she would be trapped with the Brotherhood Without Banners and gods know what they would do to her. She bit her lip and played with the pendant around her neck.

“That's a lie! I hit Joffrey.” The little Stark retorted. “Myca just ran away.”

“Then I should have killed you, not my place to question princes.” He shot back.

Berric paused, “You stand accused of murder but no one here knows the truth of the charge, so it is not for us to judge you. Only the Lord of Light may do that now. I sentence you to trial by combat.” he finished dramatically. Sae's heart leapt in her chest, surely Sandor Clegane could take any of these men. She had seen what he could do nearly pass out drunk against two, surely when he is sober he could easily defeat one man.

“So who will it be?” Sandor turned to Thoros, “Should we find out if your fire god really loves you, priest?” Then turned to Anguy, the man with the bow and arrow who had captured them, “Or you archer? Or are you worse with a sword in your hand? Or is the little girl the bravest one here” He nodded in her direction.

“Aye, she might be, but it's me you'll fight.” Berric said confidently. Saebyl watched Sandor carefully, she thought she caught a glimpse of doubt in his eye and she physically shivered.

People cleared the way, preparing for the fight. Sandor was cut free and handed his sword and a shield. Saebyl stood on the tips of her toes so she could catch a glimpse him but she couldn't help but look over to Thoros and Berric and the strange ritual thing they were doing. She edged forward to get a better view, but she was stopped by the archers hand on her shoulder. Just as Anguy placed his hand, Berric set his sword alight, she jumped.

“That's not fair.” She breathed to just herself, unable to stop the thought from forming. When the fight started, it didn't matter if you had a crippling fear of fire, that sword was truly terrifying. She couldn't imagine any man being calm as that blade wheeled towards you searching for flesh.

Saebyl may not be an experienced in sword fighting, but she had seen enough tournaments and duels to know that Sandor's movements where powerful, if not a bit crazed. She could not blame him. She jumped and flinched at every clash of steel but she couldn't seem to pull her gaze away from the fight.

Clegane's shield caught fire, everyone was chanting 'guilty' save for Arya Stark who screamed 'kill him'. Sae could only clutch at her necklace so hard her knuckles were white and the embossed image became imprinted in her palm. She whispered silent prayers for her rescuer at King's Landing.

And then it was done. Berric on one knee, flaming sword above his head in attempt to block Sandor's killing blow. It had failed, the man was so powerful, he cut through the steel and embedded his sword so deep, he nearly cleaved him in two. Saebyl gasped and made to move to the victor but Anguy's hand was still firmly wrapped around her shoulder. All she could do was watch as her rescuer fell to the ground in a panic, trying to extinguish the flames on his shield.

Ayra was quick to grab a knife off one of the brotherhood men and make to leap at Sandor. Someone moved quickly and caught the girl around the middle.

“Looks like your god likes me more then your butchers boy.” The Hound said cockily to the wronged little Stark.

“Burn in hell!” She shrieked as she thrashed and kicked.

“He will, but not today.” Berric's voice rang out, clear as day. It stopped Sae in her tracks to Sandor. She stared in alarm, that man was just dead, definitively dead. He had been cleaved in two, practically. This Lord of Light must really be something if he could bring men back from the dead.

She finally snapped out of her trance at the risen man and rushed to Sandor's side, “You're hurt.” His head snapped back at her, giving her the oddest look. He got to his feet, refusing her help and peeled off the shield and his glove. He held his arm gingerly, she had been right.

“Give me my things.” He demanded, someone moved to get his pack. “And the girl comes with me.” He nodded his head in the direction of the curly blond.

“She is not in the discussion.” Berric replied calmly and he handed over his pack.

“Am I not?” Saebyl said irritatedly. “I'm not a sheep you know, to be bought and sold. Does it matter where I wish to go?”

“You do not understand-”the man tried to start with her.

“I understand a whole lot more then you think I do. I am not going to be used as your bargaining chip or worse. Do you really think that the Queen Regent will let me back in the city? Do you think Tywin Lannister would just let you walk away freely after taking me captive? You are the one that does not understand. I know the Lannister's better then any of you, I've lived with them, dined with them, served them and even slept in their beds. I was privy to information that people would sell their own mothers for. Now, I would like my things as well because I am leaving. I have committed no crimes and stand accused of nothing, now let me pass.” Saebyl said finally. She drew a silence nearly as audible as when Berric came back to the world of the living. Her bag was brought over with haste.

“Kitten's got claws.” Thoros said, handing the pack over.

“I am no kitten.” she hissed.

“My gold.” The Hound interrupted. “What the fuck is this?” He brandished a piece of paper, Sae quickly dove in her bag to where she kept her gold and found a similar note. “I want my gold!”

“It says it clearly on that note, that you'll be repaid in full after the war is over.” Thoros explained. Sae opened her mouth to complain but was beaten by her companion.

“Piss on that! You're nothing but thieves!” He bellowed, throwing the piece of paper to the floor.

“We're outlaws! Outlaws steal, you're lucky we didn't kill you.” Anguy replied.

Sandor advanced on him, “Try it archer, I'll shove those arrows up your ass.” He growled. Thoros grabbed him and wrenched him away from the slighter man.

“You can't let him go, he's a murder, he's guilty!” Ayra spat.

“Not in the eyes of god.” Berric replied in his annoyingly cool tone. When the girl continued, he shouted, “Enough! Judgement isn't ours to make.” and nodded to Anguy to hand back Sandor's weapons. “Go in peace, Sandor Clegane. The Lord of Light isn't done with you yet.” And the bag was tossed back over his head. “Saebyl Waters, do you still wish to leave with this man? I promise you that no man would hurt you in my company.”

Saebyl held her head high and looked him in the eye, “You cannot promise that. You cannot control these men, I believe they would be well behaved...for the first week. I am sorry Berric Dondarrion, but I can handle one man, but I cannot handle a Brotherhood of them.” She bowed her head regally, figuring that civility and reasoning was the best way to handle him. She was right, and he politely bowed his head as well and that awful musty sack was placed back over her head for the last time.

 


	8. Chapter 8

They were lead back out into the forrest, not following any trail. Saebyl's feet caught on twigs and rocks with every other step. Her annoyance grew quickly.

“Can we just take the fucking hoods off now?” She whined after stubbing her toe and a particularly large rock.

“I think we could do. Now, wait here, count to sixty, then take the hoods off. Do not follow us, best make your own way.” Anguy's voice rang out.

“Leave us, you fucking cowards.” Sandor snapped back. The sounds of the men leaving started Sae's count down. After the sixty seconds the pair pulled off their hoods.

“They left that goddamn horse.” Sae said dejectedly, staring the great beast in the eye.

“You're lucky they did.” The Hound replied, throwing their bags back onto his back. He pulled the horse in the opposite direction he heard the brotherhood leave.

“What do you think you're doing?” The blond inquired, staring at him like he had made such an obvious mistake.

“Leaving, what does it look like?” He growled back.

“In the wrong direction. They went that way.” She pointed in the direction that they came from.

“Why would we go that way? I don't know if you noticed, girl, but they tried to kill me and took you hostage or is your dream to be raped by the fire god?” He got right in her face in attempts to scare and demean her. They were both in horrendous and irritable moods after this ordeal but the little dragon merely stuck her bottom lip out and clenched her teeth.

“They have the Stark girl, you moron or are you as stupid as you are ugly?” She rolled her eyes.

“We don't need the wolf pup.” Turning his back to her, he finished readying the horse.

Sae let out an exasperated sigh, “How much do you think that the Stark's would pay for her? You rescue the girl from these Men Without Banners, negotiate your way into their employ. Tell them how you saved Sansa as well, tried to get her out of King's Landing. You have a witness.” She indicated to herself.

“Why would I work for the Starks?” Sandor towered over her.

“Because where the fuck else are we supposed to go? You have any great plans? Worse comes to worse, we return the girl, get the gold and make a plan from there.” She sighed, getting fed up with his thick skull.

“Full of plans and schemes aren't you, clever girl?” He said almost accusingly.

“It's all I have, it's how I grew up. Now tell me it's not a good idea.” She tested. They stood, eyes locked on one another, waiting for the other to back down.

“Aye, it's a good plan but we have to find them first, now get on the horse.” Saebyl could have slapped him.

 

They were on the right track. They had found the rode and were a safe enough distance behind the Brotherhood. Small clues were left on the side of the rode, and they found their abandoned camps. Once, they were nearly caught, rode too close and the hunting party nearly spotted them. They just waited for the opportune moment.

“Where'd you learn to cook like this, girl?” Sandor asked after he tore into the game.

“My mother taught me. She taught me everything, so I would be prepared for any situation. Of course, she stressed me becoming a proper lady of court.” She chuckled. “Look at me know, mum!” She said to the heavens. “I haven't done much cooking since I was a girl.”

“Not so long ago.” The Hound retorted, food in his mouth.

“Long enough.” She glared back and pulled chunks of meat delicately off the carcass. “You shouldn't speak with food in your mouth, you know.”

“I was not taught to be a proper Lord.” He replied in between bites. Sae flared her nostrils in disgust.

“Hard to believe you have no wife.” She responded sarcastically.

“Not hard to believe you found your way in to Tywin's bed.” He was trying to get a rise out of her again. When she did not respond, he tried a different tactic. “How come Robert didn't have you killed when you went to King's Landing? That man hated the Targaryens.”

“Is my name Targaryen?” She raised her dark eyebrow. “I am a bastard, and I was not so foolish as to flaunt what my paternal bloodline was, played dumb when questions were asked. Besides, Robert was too drunk and lazy to come after Tywin's whore. No one wants to anger that old lion, it's rather remarkable. I know Cersei tried to get him to cast me out, imprison me or hang me, I heard them fighting about it. ' _You think I'm going to hang your father's whore because you suspect she's a Targaryen? I don't have time for your paranoid delusions, woman. You don't like her because she fucked your father, get over it!'”_ Saebyl did her best impression of the late King Robert. The Hound made a noise somewhat like a laugh. “I didn't give him a reason to hang me. Actually, I think he liked me, or at least he liked how mad his wife got when she saw me. Then the oaf went and got himself killed.” She shook her head sadly.

“Shame that was. Joffrey was much more tolerable as a prince then he was a king.” He added.

Sae smirked, “I'll drink to that.” The pair raised their bottles in the air and continued their meal in silence for a long moment. “Why'd you leave?” her voice was barely above a whisper.

“They were going to burn the city, there was fire everywhere. You didn't see it. I had to leave.” He replied solemnly.

“That's it? You left for because of fire, you betrayed the King because of it?” They had travelled what seemed like an age now, and they had learned next to nothing about each other. Sae had so many things she wanted to know, but their frosty moods never seemed to allow a question and answer period.

“Fuck the King.” The Hound literally spat, much to his companion's displeasure. “Little twat left the battle, too scared. Stannis was on the other side of the wall, fighting the front lines with his men, and our King couldn't be bothered to stand at a wall heavily guarded...” he sighed heavily, “wish we had wine.”

“They must have won though, if Tywin's men were looking for me. Most have come back.” She finally voiced her fears.

“Probably, girl. Tywin doesn't easily give up his possessions, still haven't worked out why he left you in such poor care with the Queen.” He drank deep from the water bottle, imagining wine in its place.

“Believe me, I spent night after night wondering the same thing. I thought he had tired of me, I couldn't, well... after my child was taken from me, the Maester advised on how to recover.” She said delicately. “I had to turn him away, he was not pleased. Not long after he went back to Casterly Rock, leaving me with his drunken bitch daughter.”

Sandor gave a smirk, “Aye, I remember her face when she was told that you were to be in her company. She sooner would have joined the Night's Watch before letting you in.”

“People do not disobey Tywin Lannister.” A small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. They fell back into their silence. The Hound winced painfully when he twisted his arm to get at the meat on the rabbit. Sae looked at him and frowned.

“You're arm is hurt.” She pointed out.

“It's fine.” He grumbled, pulling it close to himself and away from the firelight.

“No it's not.” She grabbed his arm forcefully and brought it closer to the light, she saw him flinch again and felt him pull back. “Fucking Berric, that wasn't fair.” She hissed. She leaned to get her bag, she had a small kit inside with a few medical salves, thread and needle, and some bandages. She had had an emergency escape bag hidden in her chambers long before the war had broken out. She had made it as soon as she heard that she would be working for the Queen.

She had a small box of a paste that was meant to sooth burns from the sun but she figured a burn from fire could not be that different. Carefully, she administered the paste.

“Does that hurt?” She asked, it was oddly tingling on her finger tips.

“No.” He replied, watching her carefully. The burn was no where near as bad as the one on his face. There would probably be a scar, but it would be minimal.

“Now, I don't know if I should wrap it, or wait for it to dry. I'm not a Maester.” She said as she carefully covered the last piece of skin.

“Wrap it and have done with it. What's one more scar?” He snapped.

Saebyl looked him in the eye and frowned, “Fine.” she replied curtly and quickly wrapped his arm, making it slightly too tight that it would be uncomfortable. She put her things back in her back and kicked out the fire so not to be spotted.

As the sun went down, the pair moved closer to the Brotherhood's camp. They had taken up in another cave. Sandor made the comment of them being like rats, always hiding in holes, to afraid to show their faces. They retreated back a fair distance, by a huge oak tree, so not to be discovered.

“Up the tree, girl.” He ordered, the moon was out a bright over head and he could clearly see her expression of disbelief.

“Excuse me?” She crossed her arms.

“You heard me, up the tree. I'm going to scout ahead, see if I can't pick off any stragglers. You need to be hidden.” He explained gruffly.

“What about the horse? It's not coming up the tree with me.” The great black beast grunted in approval.

“Better take the horse then you. They won't rape the horse.” It was a hard case to argue, Sae swore that that stupid animal looked at her with a smirk.

“Fine, but I'll need a hand.” She caved, pushing the horse's face away from her.

“Here, take this too.” He withdrew a small blade from his belt, much like the one he had given her during the riot. The one that sat in the bottom of her pack.

“No need,” she pulled up her skirts quickly and unstrapped Bronn's dagger off her thigh.

“How long have you been hiding that one, girl?” Sandor asked with mild surprise.

Sae chuckled, “Since King's Landing. I guess I don't need to hide it anymore.” She hooked it to her own belt. Sandor shook his head and knelt to the ground, cupping his hands. Saebyl put her dainty boot in his hands and had to bite back a scream at the speed he lifted her up towards the tall over hanging branch. She scrambled onto the branch and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Go higher.” He called up to her.

“I'm not a bloody acrobat.” She spat back.

“You will be, girl or you'll be the brotherhood's new play thing.” Sandor turned his back on the stranded maiden and stalked towards the cave.

“Fucking dog.” She hissed under her breath and she carefully climbed up two more branches, hiding in a particularly leafy patch.

 

She sat and waited for what seemed like half the night, the moon hung high in the sky. She was sore from being awkwardly hunched in the branch and nearly fell when a large owl swooped past her. Her blood went cold when she heard cracking branches of someone moving quickly through the woods. Sae pulled her pretty dagger from its sheath and braced herself.

“Come down girl, we have to move now.” He barked up the tree. She could make out the massive shadowy figure throwing something big on the horse. Sae manoeuvred delicately down the tree without injury and was hauled behind Sandor on the horse from the last branch.

They rode through the forest, occasionally being told to duck, until they couldn't hear anyone following them. They came to a small clearing with a very large tree and stopped. Sae jumped off as quickly as she could, before that blasted horse got any tricky ideas. The Hound followed pulling something off with him. They had ridden too hard and fast for Sae to figure out what he had brought back with him.

“Ayra?” She advanced on the little girl and brushed her raggedly cut locks from her face. Dark chocolate eyes stared back at her. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” She replied vacantly. The blond frowned, remembering the young Stark to be a lot more vivacious.

“Are you sure?” She tried looking for any scrapes or bruises but the dim lighting of the mood was no help.

“Look, I'm as good as I'm going to be. Leave me alone.” The younger girl snapped. Sae instantly pulled her hands back in defence.

“Get some sleep. We leave at first light.” The Hound growled, returning from tying up the horse. They each found a piece of ground away from each other and tried to sleep. As Sae was drifting off, she thought she heard Ayra's voice muttering something, but was too tired to find out what.

 

In the morning, Saebyl was awake before anyone. She silently made a small fire, it was a talent she never knew she had but it was becoming increasingly useful, and warmed her hands. She could hardly remember the last time she was actually warm since leaving the Capital, cold seem to be set into her very core and she was just learning to cope with it.

Quickly growing bored of having to wait for the other two to wake, she got up and walked into the bushes, maybe through some miracle she'd snag a rabbit or squirrel. While walking, she noted some particular plants along the road. Medicinal herbs, she recognized them from her reading, she had actually brought a small journal with her that recorded some helpful foliage that grew in Westeros. She plucked a few of the leaves, figuring it couldn't hurt to have and turned back to the camp.

“What in Seven hells are you doing?” Saebyl exclaimed, returning to the camp finding Ayra with a large rock held over her head, preparing to bring it down on the Hound's skull.

“Girl and I were having a chat. Where the hell were you?” He shot back.

“Foraging.” She replied snidely. “We should have been doing this from the beginning. Look medicinal plants.” Sae revealed her bounty to her companions.

“How do you know those won't kill us?” Ayra asked hesitantly, putting the rock down.

“I've read about them and-” She ran to her pack and fished around to the bottom, withdrawing the small book. “I can double check. I hardly need it though. Once I read something I do not forget it.” The smug grin on her face radiated arrogance.

“Don't expect me to go poking around the bushes for berries. Come.” Sandor said, hauling himself off the ground and packing up their things. He threw Ayra onto the horse and moved towards Sae.

“I'll walk, I'm done riding that thing.” The Targaryen bastard frowned hard at the black beast, whom snorted back. “I'll forage for berries.” She replied snidely.

“You fall behind, you stay behind. I'm not coming back for you.” Sandor said menacingly, towering above her.

“I won't fall behind.” She shot.

They continued on, the once fiery and pugnacious Stark girl, was dead eyed and listless. Saebyl trotted behind them, filling her pack with herbs she found on the road, content not to be on horseback. They had made a plan to go to the Twins, Sandor had over heard some of the Brotherhood discuss a wedding between Edmure Tully and one of the Frey girls, Ayra's mother and brother would be there. Along the road they encountered a man with a wagon, the wheel had broken off. Sae was a pace behind them and just saw him mutter something at the girl as he pulled her off.

“What's going on?” She asked, jogging up to the pair.

“You're my daughter,” he pointed at Ayra, then turned to Sae“and you're my wife. I'll do the talking.” and he stalked off towards the man.

“I got the short end of the stick.” The blond joked, the girl just glanced up at her with a blank expression.

Sae couldn't help but gasp loudly when Sandor cracked the old man over the head, knocking him out. Ayra intervened when he drew his knife.

“Don't!” The small girl pushed the Hound. “Don't kill him!”

“Dead rats don't squeak.” he replied intimidatingly.

“You're so dangerous aren't you. Saying scary things to little girls. Killing little boys and old people.” He glared down at her. “A real hard man, you are.” Sae tentatively came up behind, hoping to moderate the upcoming argument. This was the most Ayra had said since they came in their company.

“More then anyone you know.” Sandor replied.

“You're wrong, I know a killer.” The little Stark replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips. “A real killer.”

The Hound was unimpressed, “That so?”

“You'd be like a kitten to him. He'd kill you with his little finger.” Sae couldn't help but admire the girl and her confidence.

“That him?” Sandor nodded to the man on the ground.

Ayra looked and shrugged, “No.”

“Good.” he moved to try to get past the girl, but she shoved him hard again.

“Don't kill him, please.” She was definitely stubborn. “Please don't.”

There was a long pause, and a glance to Saebyl, who nodded in agreement with the girl. The sword was sheathed.

“You're very kind. Someday it will get you killed.” Again he tried to be menacing. Sae walked between the two before more words could turn heated but the groans of the man in the mud grabbed their attention.

He sat up, and looked as if he were about to say something but Ayra had walked over and bashed him over the head again. She stalked back to the horse. Sandor looked at the girl, then back to Sae, who shrugged.

“She's your daughter.” She replied and turning back to the horse.

 

She didn't have to ride that damn horse. Saebyl sat proudly in front of the wagon, after figuring out how to drive the mule pulling it, and rode in comfort. Almost in comfort, the smell of pig was getting to her, but it did mean they would have something other than rabbit and that was an encouraging thought.

“Stop for a moment.” Sandor called up to her from the horse. Sae pulled the reigns and the wagon came to a stop. She happily hopped off.

“I'm a natural, did you see me? I can pull off the part of a pig farmers wife.” She exclaimed very proudly.

“Aye, natural, except your boots cost more than what a pig farmer's wife eats in a year.” The Hound replied cruelly, as he lifted Ayra off the horse. She rolled her eyes and hopped in the back of the wagon, looking for some good pieces of meat to cook. Sandor unhooked the mule to let it graze with the horse, the animals needed a break.

Sae threw a chunk of a pig flank off the side of the wagon. “Could you put that on that flat rock there?” She ordered to the Hound.

“I'm not your servant, girl.” He growled at her.

“Do you want a decent meal. It's going to be a few hours before we make it down there and you'll be starving in an hour and I'm not dealing with that. Plus, if we're going to meet the King of the North, you need to be civilized.” She crossed her arms and gave him a withering stare from atop the wagon.

Before he could retort, Ayra had already grabbed the piece of meat and carried it to the rock Sae had indicated.

“Do you have a knife, I need to butcher this more.” She asked, still with that deadpanned lifeless look. Sae rummaged in her bag and pulled Sandor's old dagger he had given her so long ago. The girl took it and immediately got to work.

“Another knife, how many do you keep on you?” Sandor asked, watching the Stark girl work.

“That one is yours, you gave it to me when we went back for Sansa at the riot.” Ayra's eyes picked up for a brief second at the mention of her sisters name. “You can have it back, if you wish.”

“No, it's better if you keep it. I've got.” He touched the new small blade on his belt.

“Thank you.” She said quietly and moved to help with their lunch.

Ayra made quick work of the pig, telling Sae that she had seen it done many times in the kitchen. Not being a girl who was interested in learning to sew or sing, she had often found herself making friends with the lower class. The woman listened carefully to the girl, not wanting to stop talking, she had been worried. A bizarre urge to protect her like she had Sansa had come over her.

They cooked the pork, Ayra ate hers on the log overlooking the great stone bridge where she knew her mother and brother were. She would go back and forth, as if it may disappear if she didn't check. Sae left the two for a brief moment to go and relieve herself and possibly find some new herbs. Upon returning, she sensed she had missed another argument. The Stark girl stood staring at at the camp again, the Hound's grimace was deep.

“What in seven hells?” The Targaryen bastard was going to start but was distracted by what was in Sandor's hand. “Trotters? Really? You are disgusting, we just ate.” She berated him.

“I eat what I like and I like these.” He threw the hoof back into the cart.

“Don't throw it in there, by the gods,” Sae pushed passed him and crawled into the cart, looking for the offending pig's foot.

“We're going, now.” He stood up from the cart and it shifted dramatically, throwing Sae off balance.

“Seven hells! What is wrong with you?” She shouted, pulling herself up.

“Come, wolf girl. We have to return you to your mother and brother.” He barked at the girl.

They rode the rest of the ways in silence, no one in the mood to speak to each other. Even if they did, they wouldn't have a pleasant thing to say. Saebyl was content enough on the cart, even if the mule smelled worse than the ruddy horse. Her backside was happier on the seat than the saddle.

The ride took longer then she had expected, the sun was setting as they neared the camp. Sandor again pulled them aside, demanding they stop, before any Stark or Frey men could question them.

“Off the wagon.” He ordered as he dismounted, Sae was just going to argue but in two strides he was already hauling her off. “Girl, get in.” He gestured to Ayra to get in the back, who obeyed.

“What about me?” Saebyl glared up to the intimidating man.

“Stay here, stay out of sight. Hold on to that pretty little knife of yours.” He growled.

“Why can't I come?” She stamped her foot.

“Too dangerous, these are soldiers and they haven't seen a decent woman in months. Bringing you in there would be like dangling a piece of raw meat in front of a starving animal. Stay here, I will return the girl and come back for you. I'm sure Robb Stark will give you safe passage, he will want to hear of his other sister.”

“You better not leave me here.” She pouted, she understood why he made her stay but she didn't have to like it.

“Tell me, girl, does that sound like something I would do?” There was a tense silence.

“No, of course not. Go, I'll be waiting, eager to meet the King of the North.” She nodded to Ayra. Sandor quickly switched the old mule for his horse so that they would travel faster and Saebyl sat out of sight of the road, waiting for Sandor and possible safety to return.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The trio rode in silence, needing to get away from the Twins as quickly has possible. Saebyl had thought that Ned's execution had been bad, the Red Wedding was infinitely worse. The King of the North was dead, even Sae saw the grotesque effigy they had constructed. She had no clue why such betrayal took place but she knew that she had to protect Arya and get her far away from these men.

As they rode, they came across a camp of Frey men, discussing the Red Wedding for all to hear. Sae had been walking along side, not being able to sit still after the traumatic events. Her blood ran cold when she heard one particularly ugly man discuss sewing the head of Robb's direwolf to his shoulders.

Arya jumped off the horse suddenly and approached the men, Sandor slid off and stood by Sae, watching the girl carefully. The blond looked up, silently asking what he was doing, but he just watched her, hand on the pommel of his sword.

Sae screamed, despite herself, when Arya stabbed the man closest to her repeatedly, after dropping something to the ground. The Hound was gone in a flash, pushed the girl away and quickly dispatched of the others. She was rooted to the spot, clutching the reigns of the horse tightly. It all seemed to be done in a blink of an eye.

“Food, come eat.” Sandor raised a skewered piece of meat at her, calmly eating like nothing had happened. Sae shook her head and put a braver face on, having to step over a body to get to the fire and accept the food.

“What in seven hells was that?” Sae finally said to Arya after their meal. Sandor had left the two of them by themselves for a moment.

“He was talking about my brother...”She said solemnly. Sae looked into the fire, unsure of how to respond.

“I'm sorry about that. I wish I could have met them. I heard he was much like your father. He was-”

“Please don't.”Arya stopped her. Her eyes were even more distant than before.

Sae bit her lip, “You know how to use a sword?” she asked.

“Yes.” The girl's dark eyes did not look away from the fire.

“Do you think you could teach me a little?” Arya raised an eyebrow, finally looking at her. “I'm just tired of being defenceless. I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore. I hear that wildling women are taught to fight just like the men.”

“I suppose I could teach you. Do you have a sword?” Arya asked and Sae sensed that perhaps there was a part of this girl that wanted to show off.

“No, I do have a dagger, but surely we could just use a stick or something until we find swords. You don't have a sword.” She gave a small smile.

“I did have a sword. It was named needle.” The girl returned the smile.

“I guess I'll have to find a good name for mine.” She withdrew the dagger from it's sheath.

“Gods, this is Valerian steel!” Arya said taking it and further examining it. “Where'd you get it?”

“From a friend, wanted me to keep safe.” Sae smiled fondly at it, taking it back. “You know, I think I have a name.” She smiled at the girl, who raised an eyebrow. “Prick.”

“Prick?” The Stark asked, seeing if she heard right.

“Named for the friend that gave it to me.” The blond laughed, eliciting a giggle from her companion.

“You must of not liked them much.” She chortled.

“Oh no, I liked him very much. He would be honoured by the name.” Sae bit her lip and smiled sadly at the dagger.

“Him?” Arya asked in a playfully suspicious tone, smirk on her lips.

“Yes, a him.” The blond said defensively.

“Did you love him?” Sae stared back at the fire and let out a soft laugh.

“No, small girl, I didn't love him-” There was a crashing from the bushes, making the two girls turn round.

“We've got to leave.” The Hound barked as he stormed though the camp to his horse. The pair shrugged and followed suit. “And if you want to be less defenceless, take this.” He pulled a small bow slung over the horse's pack and a quiver.

Saebyl frowned, and took the bow. She felt bad that he had heard their conversation, he must know she was referring to Bronn. She had an odd feeling of guilt rest in her stomach.

“Thank you, but you'll have to teach me to use it.” She said in a uncharacteristically meek tone.

“Ask the wolf girl, she should know.” His feelings were hurt, if he had any. Maybe it was more his ego, she favoured the blade the sell sword had given her over his. He could hardly blame her, Valerian steel was rare and exquisite.

“Arya, could you teach me?” She turned to the girl who nodded in agreement.

 

They carried on their way, Saebyl taking to walking, she needed distraction. The weather was so gloomy, she had not seen the sun in days. It was starting to depress her and walking seemed to keep her mind off darker thoughts. Plus, she'd rather not be near the Hound and his icy mood but a plus was that her blisters had finally turned to callouses, so she felt she could walk the whole of Westeros.

They came through a field, small pools of water scattered across the land. Steam rose from the pockets of water, walking past one, it radiated heat. Saebyl sighed audibly at the old familiar feeling of being warm.

“Hot springs, too damn hot, boil you whole.” Sandor said over her shoulder as she was stooped over one. He took a step back from it, even the steam was too much.

Sae inhaled deeply, “They're lovely.” she sighed, crouched over one. Tentatively, she dipped her finger in the pool. It was warm, but Sandor had exaggerated. “They're not that bad.”

“How can you even stand so close to them?” Arya asked, after trying to come as close as Sae.

“Oh please, they're not that hot. Watch!” She pulled one of her poor worn expensive boots off and pulled off her stocking. Carefully, she dipped her toe in the water, she let out an involuntary moan when heat returned to her bones. “That's it! I'm having a bath. That horse needs a break anyways, go see if you can't find some food, sneak up on a deer or something, I don't care.” She was already pulling off her travelling cloak and making work of her other boot.

“Do not go in there.” The Hound growled at her. “You melt the skin off your bones-”

“Then you'll finally be rid of me! OR I can take a nice bath, and I will be in a better mood. Now, turn around.” She smirked.

“What?” He glared back at her.

“I'm not letting you watch me undress, you letch. Turn.” She twirled her finger to indicate what she wanted.

“Watch the horse then. Girl, take the bow and maybe you can get us some supper.” Clegane ordered as he turned his back on the spirited blond. Arya jumped quick to retrieve the bow, as Sae made quick work of her clothes.

They dropped on the ground, loud enough that she new that great broad back facing her was tensed with the thought of her naked behind him. Arya and the Hound made their way to the forest. Sae dipped her whole body into the pool, it was only about waist deep, but she sighed loudly. Finally she was warm.

“You want to turn around, don't you?”Arya tormented the Dog as they walked.

“Shut up, girl, if you know whats good for you.” He grumbled under his breath.

They returned an hour later, with one rabbit and a squirrel. The rabbit must have just escaped a previous predator with a broken leg, Sandor could easily grab it as it hobbled past. The squirrel had been dumb luck. Arya had been aiming for small deer but it had run off just as she loosed the arrow, pegging the unlucky rodent against the tree.

“You're still in there?” Ayra called as they approached.

“You've only been gone a short while, I've barely managed to scrub the grime out of my hair.” She called back.

“We've been gone for hours, get out and help with dinner.” Sandor grumbled, very obviously looking anywhere but in her direction.

“Why don't you make me?” Sae chuckled, feeling her vitality rise with the return of warmth to her core.

“Don't think I won't.” He barked back, still refusing to look over. He had his back turned as he skinned the small animals. “Get out or you don't eat.”

“Because I am missing a veritable feast.” The bathing beauty rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She hauled herself out of the water, drying herself off on one of their sleeping blankets. She dressed quickly and sat near the fire, hair hanging in damp ringlets, cheeks flushed from the heat. Finding a brush in her pack, Saebyl hummed softly as she combed out her hair. With the feeling back in her toes, her old impish self came through, feeling the need to make the man of their company as uncomfortable as possible.

“Cut the infernal humming.” The Hound ordered.

Sae raised her eyebrows, lips parting to a smile, “Apologies.” She bowed her head slightly and silently continued to brush out her hair. Arya watched the scene play out with a smirk. “Arya, maybe when the food cooks you can teach me how to use the bow? Plenty of space, won't loose many arrows.” She asked, but was staring straight at Sandor.

“Sure, we can use that tree as a target.” The girl gathered the bow and quiver. Sae quickly tied her hair all into a bun to keep it away from her face while she practised.

Arya demonstrated the proper technique first, showing how far to keep your feet apart, where to place your hands and how far to draw the string. The girl loosed a few arrows into the tree, Sandor was mildly impressed, she had obviously spent more time in the training yard with her brothers rather than learning the finer things with her delicate older sister.

“Okay, my turn.” Sae took the bow and instantly her stance was wrong. Arya did little to correct it and the arrow barely made it half way to the intended target. “I guess my hope of being some sort of genius at this isn't going to happen.”

“You have to practise. You need to develop the muscles. Again.” Arya said encouragingly. The second arrow went slightly further but still no where close to where it should be. The game of Saebyl missing and Arya running to retrieve the arrows finally took it's toll on Sandor's patients.

“Move girl, watch the food.” He shoved the scrawny child out of the way, who cursed at him and went back to the fire. “Your stance is wrong.” He kicked her legs further apart.

“Ow! Watch it, you brute.” She huffed and focused on planting her feet further apart. “My arms are not strong enough for this.”

“Straighten your back, let it do most of the work, it's stronger than your arms.” He pulled her shoulder, and push on her upper back, causing her to straighten and to stand taller. “Pull the arrow to your chin and look where you want to hit, then loose the arrow.”

She did as she was told, taking a deep breath she pulled the arrow back, stared at the tree and let go. The arrow didn't quite make it to the exact height on the trunk that she wanted, but she hit the tree. She gasped in surprise.

“I did it!” Sae turned and smiled up at her teacher, who was suddenly very aware of how close they were. He gave her a nod of approval and stalked back to the fire.

“Keep practising.” He commented, sitting back at the camp.

“Let me know when that delicious squirrel is done.” She chuckled and readied another arrow. She let fly another three but the fourth ricocheted off her target and landed behind a near by log. “Seven hells.” She stomped off, and tried to lean easily over the fallen tree to get her arrow. She slipped and her new pose was highly undignified.

“Quit staring at her ass.” Arya said, pulling the meat off the spit.

“Shut your mouth, wolf girl.” The Hound's voice rumbled under his breath. The girl smirked, having one more weapon against him wasn't a bad thing.

“Got it!” Sae cried back to her companions, waving the arrow above her head.

“Food.” Sandor replied, tucking into the rabbit. The blond ran back, bow in one hand, skirts in the other and the Hound's gaze pointedly fixed on his meal. She couldn't help but chuckle internally as she sat in between them and ate.

 

 

 


End file.
